La teoría del caos
by Invader Zam Rei Chan
Summary: Haise Sasaki conocido como el cegador negro tiene la tarea de entrevistar a una nueva prisionera que llega a la prisión de kokuria, una ghoul de cabello morado conocida como la prisionera 1220, pero no contaba que la nueva adquisión de kokuria fuera el aleteo de mariposa que originaria el caos en su nueva vida llena de peligros y planes suicidas. KaneRize/Rizekane.
1. Chapter 1

**La teoría del caos**

**Capitulo uno: El preludio**

Rize caminaba descalza…

Las celdas de la prisión de kokuria estaban diseñadas para contener a los ghouls más peligrosos o eso había escuchado, era el turno de la noche en la prisión, aproximadamente eran las 3:00 am, caminaba entre los pasillos descalza de manera rápida y torpe, casi arrastrando los pies como la apresuraban, usaba un camisón blanco para dormir, pareciera como si la hubieran sacado de la cama, un desconocido la tomaba con fuerza del brazo izquierdo para que no escapara, sentía como el cuero de los guantes que usaba el sujeto se aferraban a su codo izquierdo, impidiéndole el movimiento, la habían sedado hace unas horas, solo se fijaba en el reflejo de las luces del techo en el piso liso color gris, el reflejo de la luz contra el piso hacia un efecto parecido a un espejo, veía las luces moverse como en una alucinación junto con su distorsionado reflejo bailando, reía en un tono bajo, no entendía a donde diablos la llevaban esta vez y escuchaba por eco los demás sonidos de la prisioneros que sabía que alguna vez su padre le conto que estuvo metido "_Y que también su progenitor quien dirigía con puño de hierro la prisión y el CCG"_, oía gritos, voces que la llamaban, silbidos, quería reírse mas fuerte, el sujeto que le apretaba el brazo pareció notar como ella aguantaba la risa, producto de las drogas que la mantenían "inofensiva" para que no atacara, ya habían llegado a su celda asignada, abrió la puerta con una tarjeta especial y la hizo entrar sin él a la celda de un empujón. La puerta se cerró dejándola en una parcial oscuridad.

—Que raro me siento como en casa_. _—dijo al estar sentada en el suelo frio recargándose en la puerta de la celda, para después soltar una carcajada, golpeando el piso con los puños con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro por la ironía del momento. —¡¿ Y Dónde esta mi "Bienvenida a casa Rize"?!...¿Dónde estoy?. —exclamó, pero su rostro se fue calmando de poco a poco, su sonrisa se esfumo y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ahora eran por el miedo y la preocupación, el efecto de la droga ahora solo le pasaba como una mala cruda como si hubiera bebido mucho alcohol, caminó con pasos torpes, callándose por el sedante, y se puso de cuclillas observando su propia sombra que era producida por la luz blanca de los corredores proyectada en la pared de enfrente, junto con la sombra de alguien mas. —¿Dónde diablos estoy?

—Estas en kokuria, prisionera 1220. —dijo una voz masculina que le hablaba desde el otro lado del cristal de la celda.

Rize volteo a ver quien se dirigía a ella, no traía sus lentes y la iluminación no era muy buena, pero las pistas visuales que tenía del hombre que la escolto era que llevaba un traje blanco, era muy alto, no demasiado corpulento, pero tampoco tan delgado, cabello blanco, ella se fue acercando al cristal como un animal lleno de curiosidad hasta casi pegar su rostro en el cristal, las facciones del hombre le eran familiares, ojos afilados, nariz recta, mirada y rostro de apariencia fría, lentes de marco delgado rectangulares…él era un _bastardo_, igual que ella, pertenecían a la misma camada de esclavos y asesinos de una familia corrupta y aterradora.

—Hola_ bastardo_, te vez un poco mas viejo a como te recordaba…—sonrió mientras pegaba las palmas de las manos en el cristal como si quisiera tocarlo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo el que tenía en frente, como ella había escuchado alguna vez "La sangre siempre llama a la sangre…", era un su medio hermano _Kishou Arima_ quien estaba al otro lado de la celda.

Él ignorando como lo había llamado la nueva prisionera, se dirigió a ella con un tono frio a pesar de la relación de "sangre" que tenían los dos.

—Rize Kamishiro se te ha arrestado por múltiples asesinatos violentos, de ahora en adelante ayudaras aportando información al CCG sobre el aogiri y sobre Sachi Kamishiro, se te darán raciones de comida y agua solo dos veces por día y un cambio de ropa una vez por semana, no se te dará derecho de llamadas o visitas que no sean para alguna investigación oficial, estarás condenada de ahora en adelante hasta el día de tu ejecución que será incierto dependiendo tu comportamiento y cooperación que es el tiempo de vida que pasaras en esta prisión, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?.

Rize abrió los ojos espantada y enojada, si que hacia honor al sobrenombre que le había puesto, quiso activar su kagune para callar al bastardo, pero el mero movimiento sintió un choque eléctrico que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde su cintura baja, haciéndola caer al suelo retorciéndose, no tenía un collar ni nada parecido a un artefacto de choques eléctricos, se toco el torso, las piernas, el cuello buscando un artefacto, nada y observó al investigador esperando una explicación.

—Si intentas escapar o atacar a algún investigador se te sancionara con un castigo como lo acabas de presenciar o en todo caso se te ejecutara.

Le habían insertado un pequeño artefacto en el cuerpo que funcionaba para dar descargas eléctricas cuando el usuario ghoul aumentara su nivel de células de RC para manifestar su kagune, un nuevo artefacto diseñado para ella.

—Kishuo…¿ V vendrá por mi? ¿Por qué estoy en kokuria?. —Rize necesitaba saber la razón de su nuevo cautiverio dijo desde el suelo sin levantarse.

Él la miro por un momento como si hubiera congelado y le dio la espalda, retirándose, notando que se había sorprendido su medio hermano por un momento por esa pregunta, no hubo respuesta, ni la volteo a ver cuando siguió caminando, Rize no obtuvo una contestación de su captor; Pronto los abucheos, gritos y llantos de la prisión lo empezaron a acompañar, estaba en la prisión de kokuria, fue capturada mientras dormía hace una hora aproximadamente, la última persona que vio fue su padre Sachi Kamishiro quien se la había llevado hace unos pocos días de su cautiverio anterior con el ghoul de lentes que usaba mascara de serpiente y el ghoul de cabello plateado que usaba mascara de cuervo, no sabía que había pasado con su padre, estaba sola, pero lo más sorprendente de todo estaba con vida…

"_¿Por qué sigo con vida?"_

No sabía por que estaba en kokuria cuando pudieron haberla matado, ¿la querían de vuelta al jardín del sol blanco con V?, ¿Iban a experimentar con ella?, el corazón de Rize empezó a bombear sangre asustada y a la vez enojada, frustrada, ninguna de las opciones eran buenas, ¿qué iba a hacer?, no importaba el motivo de su cautiverio solo un pensamiento se le cruzó cuando se levanto y asomo la mirada a través del cristal de su nueva celda observando la espalda de su medio hermano alejarse.

—Yo voy a salir de aquí con vida, me cueste lo que me cueste. —dijo con un tono enojado apretando la cara y los dientes, recargando las manos en el cristal empujando como si quisiera salir, no volvería a dejar que le arrebataran el sueño de su vida.

_La libertad. _

**Notas Finales**:

Hola queridos lectores de internet, aquí les tengo otra historia RizeKane/KaneRize pero esta vez desde el arco de kokuria del manga de Tokyo Ghoul:re, pienso escribirlo en pequeñas ¿viñetas? O sea capítulos mas cortitos (aquí ando experimentando), todavía no estoy tan segura que tan larga voy a hacer esta historia, ya que la imagino más como una historia pequeña (pero dije lo mismo de mi primera historia y ya llevo como 10 capítulos en mente, lol), pero creo que a veces sucede eso cuando escribes, piensas en una extensión y terminas con otra jaja, así que dejare que la historia vaya tomando su propio rumbo; De nuevo no tengo idea de lo que me espera y espero no meterme en la camisa de once varas (risa nerviosa), así citando al meme _**Ah shit, here going again…**_

_**Nos vemos y quien sea quien lea esto: Ten un bonito día. **_


	2. Capítulo 2: El nuevo factor

**La teoría del caos**

**Capítulo dos: El nuevo factor de la ecuación.**

* * *

_La teoría del caos explica que el resultado de algo depende de las distintas variables y consta que es imposible de predecir._

El agente Haise Sasaki quien era conocido como el "cegador negro" estaba caminado solo entre los pasillos del CCG luego de una reunión exhaustiva para determinar ciertos asuntos que habían sucedido luego de haber peleado con "El búho" quien Kaneki sabía que la escritora Takatsuki Sen, ya había recuperado sus recuerdos como Kaneki Ken y había puesto a dormir a Haise Sasaki, se sentía exhausto, pero investigaba a fondo las instalaciones de kokuria, para un nuevo plan suicida que involucraba la liberación de su hermana de cariño Hinami, solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad adecuada.

Mientras pasaba por la salida para dirigirse a kokuria, recibía mensajes de su estudiante Saiko Yonebashi para preguntarle por su hora de salida para que no se saltara la cena, él solo le contesto de manera fría que no sabía y llegaría tarde a casa, era cierto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en su "hogar" con los Quinx desde que murió su otro estudiante Shirazu Ginshi junto con su ascenso de trabajo, pero ya estaba a planeando cometer traición contra el CCG y no quería que sus "estudiantes" salieran involucrados en sus planes.

Estaba en las instalaciones de kokuria, para estudiar más los sistemas de salidas de emergencias y drenaje para planear una ruta de escape para su amiga/hermana de cariño Hinami Fueguchi, iba a ser su último acto de buena voluntad para morir como un héroe como él quería ser como su amigo Hide, sabiendo que su verdugo sería su maestro y padre adoptivo Arima Kishuo, pero tenía que esperar un poco mas, cuando llego a la prisión uso la excusa de entrevistar a alguno de los presos para un caso relacionado con el aogiri, el que era el guardia de turno menciono "_Hay una nueva prisionera en la celda 1220 llego ayer en la madrugada, ella esta relacionada con un convicto del aogiri"_.

Sin mas ingreso al piso donde esta la "prisionera 1220" tomando el ascensor, le habían dicho que no tenían el archivo de la nueva prisionera, que alguien más se lo había llevado, pero realmente no le importaba, solo se fijaba de nuevo en las instalaciones su atención se dirigía entre los pasillos, atajos y posibles salidas de emergencia.

—Celda 1218, celda 1219. —Decía en voz baja caminando buscando la celda 1220, no iba a tardar mucho en entrevistar con la convicta. —Celda 1220…

Se detuvo frente al cristal de la celda, el interior de las celdas no se podía ver del fondo de los cuartos donde tenían encerrados a los ghouls, solo los primeros metros cerca del cristal para poder hablar con ellos, por la oscuridad parcial visualizo una figura femenina acomodarse el camisón largo tipo hospital que le habían proporcionado, al parecer le habían apenas traído el uniforme de los prisioneros de kokuría (que era igual tanto para hombres como mujeres), mostrando solo por un momento la desnudez de su espalda por completo y hombros, él aparto la vista, no era exactamente correcto observar como se cambiaba la mujer, cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada observó como ella seguía de espaldas como si no lo hubiera notado, ahora totalmente vestida (ya que se estaba entreteniendo con la parte del escote del camisón ya que le quedaba ligeramente grande), él aclaro la garganta y la misteriosa mujer se volteo para prestarle la atención, todavía no podía verla por completo solo su silueta curvilínea y notaba que llevaba el cabello largo, pero ella no decía nada.

—Lamento le introversión, pero necesito su cooperación con un caso, ¿podría acercarse al cristal? Por favor. —El tono del investigador de cabello negro era meramente profesional, frio, sin saber de quien se trataba.

Por su parte la ghoul de cabello morado, solo se le quedo observando desde la oscuridad, ella comenzó a olfatear y se le hacia ese olor y ese timbre de voz un tanto familiar…

—¿Qué pasa si no me acerco?. —la mujer preguntó por curiosidad, pero jugaba a desafiar al investigador.

Esto dejo desconcertado al investigador, no quería perder el tiempo, suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz ajustando sus gafas.

—Aunque no estamos calificados para obligar a la "fuerza" a los prisioneros de kokuria a cooperar, siempre es recomendable hacerlo, créame no le gustara saber que hacemos con los prisioneros problemáticos.

—Eso no me da miedo. —Ella dijo tranquila, aunque su curiosidad empezó poco a poco a reconocer de quien se trataba, pero le parecía algo improbable.

—¿No va a cooperar entonces?

—De acuerdo me acercare, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres verme?

Esto solo dejo extrañado a Kaneki, "_¿cómo si esta seguro de verla_**?"**, ya apenas había recuperado sus recuerdos como Kaneki Ken, pero no recordaba todavía quien era la mujer detrás del cristal, ella sonaba asombrada, como si quisiera darle una advertencia.

—Si, acércate.

La mujer salió de las sombras con lentitud, primero visualizo sus piernas y pies descalzos delgados de piel clara, luego su cuerpo femenino que estaba ligeramente mas delgado por todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos años y medio, pero seguía teniendo una silueta curvilínea (notando que el camisón que le dieron era una talla mas grande descubriendo en total sus hombros), tenía dos largos mechones de color morado sobre sus clavículas, Sus brazos delgados estaban a los lados revelando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en los dedos y muñecas (probablemente de forcejeos recientes contra alguien), finalmente su rostro femenino ligeramente ovalado, ojos afilados color morado, cejas delgadas y simétricas, facciones atractivas y labios ligeramente carnosos, sus ojos se veían asombrados…Él contuvo el aliento, después de tanto tiempo no tenía mucho espacio en su memoria llena de problemas y planes suicidas para _esa_ persona.

—Tu…—solo su mente formulo esa palabra

—Entonces—dijo ella acercándose al cristal ahora frente a frente a él. —¿De qué quieres hablar?.

Rize Kamishiro era la prisionera 1220, y él nunca pensó que volvería a tener una conversación con ella.

**0o0o0o00o0**

Los acontecimientos de la noche habían tomado un ligero cambio cuando decidió visitar a la "_Prisionera 1220_" se suponía que iba a ser una visita rápida, su mente estaba enfocada en ser el cegador negro del CCG y pronto un traidor, pero ahora no tenía control sobre quien estaba frente de él, Rize Kamishiro autora de su tragedia, una ghoul que hace dos años y medio no veía que había sido torturada, en estado de cautiverio primero por el doctor Kanou y luego por Anteiku estaba frente a él, pero Kaneki ya no era el adolescente enamorado presa de ella, ahora él era el cegador negro y mirarla a través del cristal de su celda era algo extraño, como si se hubieran invertido los papeles, él ahora era un cazador de ghouls y ella era un ghoul que tuvo la mala suerte de ser capturada, todavía era de noche ella se había sentado frente a él, Kaneki solo la examinaba "¿_cómo diablos llego Rize Kamishiro a Kokuria, no se suponía que Yomo y Nishiki la estaban cuidando…¿ y si ellos mejor fueron capturados o atacados?"_ y mientras Kaneki se formulaba todas sus hipótesis en su mente, la que empezó la conversación fue Rize.

—Sabes es gracioso, te pareces a alguien que conocí hace tiempo, la última vez que "él" quiso que conversáramos, ni siquiera estaba pensando si estaba soñando o en completa locura y él tenía el pelo blanco.—dijo ella tomando asiento frente a él mirando cerca del cristal, recargando los codos sobre la mesa de su celda con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de sus manos llena de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?. —Kaneki tomo asiento frente a ella.

—Soy una ghoul, porque otro motivo me llevarían aquí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—No recuerdo como llegue a kokuria.

—¿Pero quién te capturó?

—Un bastardo de cabello blanco que usa lentes y es bastante alto.

Kaneki suspiró, Arima la había capturado.

—¿Tú Sabes quién soy yo?. —El cegador negro preguntó.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿Es bueno que sepa quién eres?

Kaneki se quedo callado por esa pregunta, no era fácil asumir quien estaba frente a ella, Rize lo miraba con curiosidad podría pensar que él iba a lastimarla o algo así, pero no sabía si era bueno que ambos supieran quien era él uno del otro, pero con la poca conversación que apenas estaban teniendo, ella sospechaba quien era, aunque ahora el cegador negro y no podía echar a perder el plan por tener a Rize Kamishiro cerca, tenía que actuar calmado.

—Eso dependerá de ti, pero mi nombre es Sasaki Haise repito, ¿vas a ayudarme a cooperar?. —Se toco la barbilla con la mano izquierda.

Rize kamishiro se quedo sorprendida por esa respuesta, parpadeo varias veces confundida "_Sasaki Haise_" le estaba mintiendo, ¿qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas en el CCG, para que su última presa Kaneki Ken le estuviera mintiendo? Él de su mirada sorprendida al verla cambio a hablarle como si no la conociera. ¿Qué andaba mal?

—Esta bien "Haise Sasaki"**, **¿qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Alguien mas fue capturado contigo?

—No.

—¿Dónde fuiste capturada?.

—No lo se.

—¿Estabas sola cuando te capturaron?

Rize solo soltó se quedo en silencio y su mirada que antes estaba llena de curiosidad mostraba que estaba herida, se irguió en su silla y una lagrima se asomo de sus ojos afilados, sorprendiendo a Kaneki.

—¿Qué pasa?. —Preguntó él, al parecer se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, la lagrima se perdió en la falda de su camisón, Rize no tenía idea si su padre había escapado, habían estado muy poco tiempo juntos cuando Anteiku al fin la habían soltado, limpio su lagrima con el dorso de la mano.

—No estaba sola.

Kaneki no tenía idea de porque ella se mostraba tan herida hasta que un recuerdo vino cuando él la visito después de que su amigo Yomo se llevara a Rize del laboratorio del doctor Kanou "_Ella gritaba por su padre, por que ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad"._

El guardia de turno se acercó a Kaneki sorprendiéndolo informándole que el tiempo de visita a los prisioneros ya se había acabado, tenía que irse. Kaneki suspiro, tendría mucho en que pensar la nueva variable de la ecuación estaba frente a ella, antes de que el se levantara de su silla Rize hablo.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Los dos se miraron, ambos heridos por sus situaciones actuales, él iba a convertirse en un traidor para el CCG y ella era una prisionera con un futuro incierto, era una buena pregunta _"¿Para que te necesitan con vida a Rize ?"._

—No lo se…—Kaneki se levanto listo para irse.

Rize bajo la mirada, ella tendría primero que nada saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba para salir de esa situación.

—Pero…si se de algo te lo comunicare. —Kaneki le dijo dirigiéndole la mirada, una mirada como si quisiera estuviera frente a un nuevo descubrimiento, la estudiaba con la mirada.

Rize subió la mirada sorprendida, la situación de ellos dos parecía invertida, a su primera impresión Kaneki era ahora totalmente diferente al chico dulce y tímido e inofensivo amante de los libros de Takatsuki Sen que conoció ese día, su mirada era fría, muy parecida a la de Arima, una mirada de un cazador furtivo, pero el investigador también mostraba dolor en su mirada de ojos grises a lo mejor él también era un prisionero.

—Pero supongo que ahora soy _tu_ prisionera, ¿No es así Kaneki-kun?. —Ella le sonrió tristemente, ambos estaban atrapados en la misma situación solo que él tenía un grillete mas largo que ella.

Kaneki solo la miro sorprendido, al parecer Rize si lo reconocía, él no tenía poder de decidir sobre su vida, ¿O si?, ¿qué debía de hacer con ella en kokuria?. Negó con la cabeza, él no seria capaz de tener ese poder por la vida de ella, ¿o si?.

—Hasta mañana Rize-san.

La espalda del investigador fue lo último que vio Rize, pronto las luces de Kokuria se empezaron a apagar solo quedando unas pocas en los pasillos, ella sorprendida por que ambos se reconocían la dejo sorprendida; tomo la delgada cobija que le asignaron junto con la almohada de su cama, se acostó en el suelo y durmió cerca de la puerta, porque todavía se filtraba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta, todavía le daba miedo la oscuridad.

—¿Hasta mañana?. —Pronuncio Rize, quedándose dormida en el suelo, no sabía si ella iba a llegar al día de mañana.


	3. El lenguaje de las manos y las miradas

**La teoría del caos.**

**Capitulo tres: El lenguaje de las manos y las miradas**

Desde que Rize llego a kokuria, extrañamente recibía más visitas de las que se pudiera imaginar, la mayoría de hombres, que le pedían consejos u opiniones para resolver casos del CCG, ella tenía un raro efecto de atracción, a pesar de tener su uniforme de la prisión, el cabello ligeramente alborotado y lucir desarreglada (claro estaba encarcelada), notaba como ella la nueva adquisición de kokuria llamaba la atención, quizás era por que se sentaba en la mesa de su celda pegada al cristal y el camisón se le subía hasta sus muslos mostrando sus piernas cuando intentaba obtener mejor luz para leer (de revistas que le regalaban), tal vez era la mirada desafiante y penetrante que tenía, que hacia a uno mas de vacilar con sus preguntas, claro si no le ganaban en el concurso de miradas, o a lo mejor era su voz que a pesar de estos dos años y medio conservaba su tono melodioso y ciertamente dulce al escuchar.

De cualquier forma ya era de día y un investigador se acercó a ella tocando la ventana del cristal como los nudillos (como si intentara levantar a un animal de zoológico), ella estaba en la cama descansando su espalda y el sonido hizo que se levantara y mirara curiosa al investigador, lucía un poco más joven que ella, un principiante que solo se sorprendía por como lo miraba, Rize se sentó en silencio frente a él y le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Si?. —preguntó Rize.

—Buenos días, ¿Podía ayudarme con la información de un caso?. —Él investigador tenía una serie de papeles, fotografías y una grabadora del otro lado de la celda cerca de su cristal, para Rize el investigador lucía como si hubieran soltado a un cachorro sin correa por el parque, tenía una mirada de nerviosismo, al parecer no le habían pasado cosas tan sangrientas desde que se unió al CCG.

El caso era de un ghoul que estaba asesinando chicas colegiadas de diferentes escuelas, le mostraba fotografías de los cuerpos, con las marcas de dientes sobre los cuellos de las jóvenes y como algunas les habían cortado el cabello a tirones, querían pistas que podrían ayudar en el caso, ella como no tenía nada que hacer en su nuevo cautiverio, empezó a conversar, le daba su opinión sugiriéndole de pensar como el asesino y buscar una conexión entre las chicas con el mismo, pasaron 15 minutos y a Rize le estaba dando hambre, no por ver los cuerpos recién asesinados en las fotografías, si no por el olor del investigador que estaba frente a ella, él sudaba de nerviosismo, por que cuando Rize se inclinaba para ver mejor las fotografías se le podían ver el nacimiento de sus senos lo cual lo ponía nervioso, ella extrañaba de cierta forma el olor de una presa fresca, se mordió ligeramente los labios y paso saliva, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que le mordió placenteramente a alguien el cuello…el investigador novato se fue agradeciéndole, vio como camino rápidamente hacia su compañero (un adulto de cómo treinta años)

Pasaron apenas un par de horas cuando Rize recibió su comida por debajo de la puerta de su celda, en la bandeja había un tazón metálico con un caldo rojo espeso con un trozo de carne y una cuchara metálica, el joven que la entrevisto ya no paso de nuevo y notaba como su compañero estaba solo hablando por teléfono, por la conversación se lamentaba de una perdida con la frase "_llevaremos los restos de su cuerpo cremado mañana temprano_", cuando Rize olfateo un poco mejor su comida reconoció el olor del novato que la entrevisto hace unas horas, "_Eso fue rápido_" pensó Rize tomando el tazón entre sus manos sonrió, la comida sabía un poco acida, pero bebió de la última gota de su tazón.

Mientras leía lo mas cerca que podía de la luz con una revista en manos, un hombre con mirada lasciva se acerco al cristal, para Rize cuando volteo la vista él hombre tenía una mirada que le produjo asco, frunció el ceño a tal mirada, preparada para cualquier vulgaridad que le fuera a decir ese investigador humano…ella dejo de ser inocente hace mucho tiempo identificando las malas intenciones cuando se presentaban en frente de ella.

**0o0o0o0o00o0**

Kaneki había estando en diferentes misiones haciendo masacres de ghouls sin piedad junto con su compañero Furuta, dado la sorpresa de la noche anterior su concentración precisa y casi quirúrgica de asesinato erraba por poco, su compañero lo noto cuando habían terminado con una misión. El sudor corría por su frente, la manga de su gabardina estaba rota y se quito los lentes para limpiarlos, un poco de sangre le había salpicado en los cristales.

—Te noto distraído—Dijo su compañero Nimura con una amistosa sonrisa a pesar de estar rodeados de cadáveres, el agente con el lunar bajo el ojo tenía una mancha de sangre en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Qué?—Kaneki no contestó al principio, estaba distraído y ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo.

—Que luces distraído —Repitió Furuta.

—No es nada—Contestó el cegador negro comenzó a teclear en su celular al CCG para llamar a un equipo de limpieza dado que había cadáveres que recoger.

Furuta de repente le mostro de su teléfono un archivo de una criminal capturada en las ultimas 48 horas, la foto oficial resaltaba, una chica de cabello morado ghoul apodada "glotón" que sabía perfectamente quien era, la prisionera 1220 /Rize Kamishiro aparecía en la pantalla del móvil con una expresión neutral con el cabello desordenado en un camisón tipo hospital.

—Es atractiva ¿no lo crees?. —Pregunto Furuta.

—Me da igual, ¿por que me muestras esa foto? —Dijo Kaneki, pero Nimura esperaba alguna reacción, pareciera que de los dos Sasaki era él mas frio.

—Mañana me toca entrevistarla, es un buen tema de conversación. —Comenzó.

—¿A si?

—Si, lastima que no me pueda quedar con su kagune como arma, es bastante fuerte, de hecho ha tenido muchos agentes que van a verla, muchos quieren quedarse con su arma. —dijo Furuta de manera casual.

Tras ese comentario el cegador negro apretó ligeramente los puños, de por si pensaba que su vida era complicada, no podía ni siquiera imaginar en el problema que en el se metió Rize al estar en kokuria, comenzó a caminar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto el cegador negro.

—Por que soy por lo menos el agente número 13 que va a hablar con ella.

Kaneki se detuvo en su marcha, habían pasado a penas 48 horas desde que Rize fue capturada y ya era solicitada como si ella fuera un raro trofeo de caza.

—¿Hay listas para visitar prisioneros?

—Si, no es raro fue buscada por mucho tiempo era conocida como "glotón", pero he escuchado que es bastante traviesa, le mordió la mano a un compañero mándalo a urgencias—Dijo Furuta riendo encanto.

—¿Y eso por que es divertido?.

—Digamos, que nuestro compañero le coqueto de manera vulgar y ella termino por morderle el dorso de la mano de manera violenta—Negó divertido a su compañero, pero Kaneki se mantenía aun serio como si no le importara el asunto, se notaba imparcial en su rostro, pero sus manos seguían apretadas.

—¿La han lastimado por su comportamiento?

Furuta lo miró curioso, en vez de preguntar por el estado de su compañero, preguntaba por el de la prisionera, no lo culpaba por esa curiosidad a él también le interesaba el estado de la prisionera 1220, "_Y donde estuvo, con quien, a quien asesinar por haberla apartado de su lado tanto tiempo, etc." _pensó seriamente el investigador Furuta.

—Ni idea…

El equipo de limpieza del CCG había llegado, ambos investigadores se fueron cada uno por su camino, ambos decían que iban a casa, pero los dos eran buenos mentirosos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki había conseguido un permiso especial para visitar a la prisionera 1220 ya avanzada la noche, a penas habían pasado 48 horas y Rize ya provocaba a los demás investigadores, negó con la cabeza, "_Parece que no has cambiado mucho Rize-san". _Pensó Kaneki solo esperaba que no la hayan castigado de forma brutal o algo por el estilo.

Rize Kamishiro detecto su olor, estaba sentada en la mesa observando el vació, no tenía sueño y la luz artificial no era muy buena para su vista a la hora de leer, su última presa Kaneki Ken aparecía entre los pasillos, ella sonrió, le parecía extraña la escena, había cambiado mucho a los ojos de la ghoul de cabello morado, lucía mas alto, tenía mas musculatura que se notaba en el traje negro que usaba, llevaba el cabello negro mas largo y unos lentes de cristal redondo que le daban un aire mas intelectual, misterioso, le recordaba al bastado de Kishou, pero en otra versión mas joven, sus ojos gris oscuro eran fríos, pero por la mirada que le hecho cuando la vio en su celda fue de sorpresa, ya que ella tenía restos de sangre en su camisón tipo hospital y aparte en la forma que estaba sentada mostrando sus piernas, ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos años y medio y se reconocían perfectamente uno del otro, pero no entendía que hacia trabajando para los tiranos del CCG. En el momento que él hablo apenas reconoció su tono de voz, que cuando era presa tenía un tono dulce y calmado, pero ahora sonaba frio como un depredador.

—Me han dicho mis colegas que has mordido a alguien durante las entrevistas, ¿algo qué aclarar?. —Preguntó Kaneki sentándose frente a ella.

Ella bajo de la mesa para sentarse en la silla que estaba en su celda, solo fue al grano, pero ella apostaba que no debía de confiarse de esa apariencia intimidándote. Rize respondió.

—Solo puedo decirle que su compañero nunca volverá a tocar a una dama con esas horribles manos—Ella empezó a recargar la barbilla en el dorso de las manos y los codos sobre la borde de la celda y enfocaba la vista en sus ojos "_parece que sobreviste Kaneki-kun y tienes una expresión que dice que has pasado por mucho dolor igual que yo_". Ella era observadora y quería saber mas del agente "Haise Sasaki", balanceaba ligeramente sus pies, esto se pondría interesante.

—No es una muy buena idea que estés provocando a los investigadores, vas a salir lastimada.

—¿Me lo dices por experiencia propia? —Preguntó Rize.

Kaneki se quedo callado, por alguna razón le recordaba a las alucinaciones que tenía con ella cuando fue torturado, como si a pesar de estar encarcelada no estuviera tan asustada como la ultima vez que la vio, pero sabía que el paradero de Matasaka Kamishiro era algo sensible para ella.

—Mas bien por simple lógica, se que quieres defenderte, pero no estas pensando en donde estás alojada.

—Ya veo, pero ¿acaso tú olvidas con quién estas conversando?

Kaneki no olvidaba quien estaba detrás del cristal, pero ella con su naturaleza violenta y provocativa terminaría siendo lastimada.

—No olvide quien eres Rize-san.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó. — Es bueno que alguien me llame por mi nombre, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos morados, pareciera que ella lo examinara con unos ojos calmados y concentrados, de hecho de la última vez que la visito en su cautiverio con Anteiku lucía muy diferente como ahora, ya no lucia como alguien indefensa, mas bien como un depredador listo que lanzaba mordidas a quien osaba tocarla.

—Solo una.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre a Haise Sasaki?

Él enmudeció y su expresión delato sorpresa, vaya al parecer toco un tema delicado, Rize lo miraba curiosa.

—…Siempre ha sido mi nombre.

Ella conocía esa mirada, era la mirada que ella tenía cuando veía su reflejo, recordando de todos los golpes que le tocaron en estos últimos años: dolor, secuestro, miedo, traición.

—Si quieres mentirte a ti mismo esta bien, pero por tu respuesta se ve que has pasado por mucho dolor Kaneki-kun.

Él pareció sorprenderse, por un momento Rize observó como la mascara helada que llevaba Kaneki se desvanecía por un momento revelando que ella tenía razón, ella saco su mano del hueco de la celda y tomo de su manga derecha lentamente, pareciera que él se había perdido en las nubes.

—¿Qué haces?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Quiero comprobar si todavía tienes pulso, te vez como si te fueras a morir…

Ella se atrevió a tomar de su muñeca con la mitad de su brazo derecho fuera del hueco de su celda, Kaneki se dejó tocar observando sus movimientos, como ella le quitaba su guante y metía de poco a poco su mano por ese hueco del cristal, su pulso se aceleró como si por un momento ella le fuera a arrancar la mano, Rize se rió ligeramente.

—Calma, sabes que en este estado no puedo morderte la mano, si no van a quitarme otros tres días de mi ración de comida.

—¿Ese fue tu castigo?—Preguntó Kaneki notando como Rize ahora con ambas manos acariciaba su mano que estaba callosa y llenas de heridas que pronto dejarían de cicatrizar como antes, ella pasaba las puntas de sus largos dedos sobre su palma lentamente acariciando, dibujando círculos invisibles, sintiendo unas ligeras cosquillas, haciendo que el pulso de Kaneki se acelerara por tan delicado toque.

—Si, pues al parecer sigues vivo…has cambiado, pero se nota todavía eres algo nervioso —Rize le sonrió divertida mientras Kaneki sacaba su mano del hueco.

—¿Cómo es que tienes todos tus recuerdos?

Rize solo encogió los hombros, ahora en su cautiverio en kokuria era el catalizador de las pesadillas de su tortura a manos del Doctor Kanou.

—No tengo todos, pero supongo que el destino me tortura y no me deja olvidar, todo lo que alcanzo a recordar es doloroso, pero ¿tú acaso habías olvidado quien eres Kaneki Ken?.

Kaneki le sonrió tristemente, ahora que lo pensaba nadie sabía que había recuperado la memoria, ni siquiera le había dicho a Hinami (no quería que ella saliera salpicada en tantos problemas), pero era una cosa que él y Rize tenían en común.

—De la misma forma que tú, olvide quien era pero, recupere todas mis pesadillas de forma violenta.

—¿Tú me odias por esa noche? La noche en que te ataque. —Preguntó de manera seria Rize.

Kaneki negó con la cabeza, él no podía odiar a Rize, en su camino como un ghoul hasta cierto punto entendía el hambre que conllevaba su condición, no era capaz de odiar algo que aceptaba que ahora parte de él hasta el día que muriera.

—No, yo continúe con mi vida a pesar de esa noche.

—Si, ya vi como y ¿qué vas a hacer?.

—Me iré, solo quería ver si no te habían castigado, no vuelvas a morder manos, si tienes algún problema dime…

—Oh, acaso ¿me quieres proteger?. —Rize le pregunto sorprendida.

Kaneki también se quedo sin habla, tampoco podía creer lo que le había contestado, examino a Rize con la mirada, ella lo miraba curiosa, suspiró ahora los dos tenían un camino muy extraño que recorrer.

—Considera que es parte de mi trabajo evitar que se cometan mas injusticas en kokuria, descansa Rize. —Kaneki se paró de su asiento para irse, sabía que no era tan buena idea quedarse a charlar por tanto tiempo si no era para algún caso.

—Ya, buenas noches Kaneki-kun…

Para ella ese nuevo cautiverio era un mundo mas amplio y necesitaba saber que herramientas usaría para escapar, noto como la espalda del cegador negro se alejaba, a lo mejor Kaneki podría ayudarle, después de todo él todavía se ponía nervioso entorno a ella, tal vez tenía un posibilidad.

**0o0o000o0o0**

Era raro como es que Rize se adaptaba tan bien a su nuevo "entorno", estaba ella tranquilamente leyendo arriba de la mesa, Kaneki la observaba a lo lejos desde un piso arriba con la vista aérea, pudo ver como el agente Furuta Nimura caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba frente a ella, Rize aparto la mirada de las paginas de su revista para quedársele viendo y bajar de la mesa para sentarse frente a él, guardaba sus manos en su regazo para hablar con él, Furuta solo le había entregado un pequeño paquete (que al parecer era una baraja) mientras parecían conversar. Más que un interrogatorio parecía que tuvieran una conversación normal, él tenía curiosidad, siguió observando a lejos.

—Buenos días Rize-chan—Saludo alegre Nimura sentándose frente a ella mirándola con sus ojos llenos de malicia afilados como los de su _mon cherie_ de cabello morado. —Te he traído una baraja, he escuchado que te aburres mucho en este lugar.

Furuta solo deslizo la baraja por el hueco del cristal, notando que ella lo miraba entre sorpresa y miedo, él siguió sonriendo alegremente.

Rize se quedo callada, ver de nuevo a Nimura activo uno de sus recuerdos la noche que cayeron las vigas de acero, hizo que perdiera el aliento por un momento, las manos le empezaron a temblar, sentía un extraño terror mezclado con rabia, como si en ese momento fuera un animal acorralado con los colmillos expuestos y el pelaje erizado listo para atacar.

—¿Al fin viniste a matarme? —preguntó Rize intentando sostenerle la mirada no quería sentirse indefensa frente Furuta, después de todo lo que él le hizo pasar no iba a permitirle tal lujo.

El agente se rió con una larga carcajada, Rize no entendía que le daba tanta risa, lo cual la hizo enfurecer, conociéndolo sabía que él era solo un payaso que veía todo como un juego, como por ejemplo su vida.

—Claro que no mi hermosa Rize, nunca ha sido mi intención—Declaro Furuta notando que ella ahora posaba las manos en la mesa de la celda para tomar la baraja, él metió ágilmente su mano por el hueco para sostenerle la mano fuertemente sorprendiéndola, acariciando su piel sin su permiso. —Mi intención siempre ha sido quererte.

Kaneki al ver esto comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Rize se soltó de su agarre fuertemente, de repente quiso mandar al diablo la advertencia que le dio Kaneki anoche y le sonrió a Nimura.

—Si crees que soy hermosa y tanto me quieres, deberías ponerme una corona. —Dijo Rize sarcástica.

—Debería fabricarte una—dijo Furuta riéndose le era divertida la idea.

—Si con la mitad de tu cráneo y con tus costillas adornándolas. —Respondió ella sonriendo. —me encantaría tener esa corona no me la quitaría, pero siendo sincera me terminaría aburriendo de ella como cualquier accesorio.

Furuta borró su sonrisa, esa mujer la que lo volvía loco se burlaba de él, de él quien le salvó el pellejo de niños, ¿y cómo se lo agradecía?, olvidándolo, Fornicando con cualquier hombre ghoul o humano como toda una zorra…y claro que notaba que no solo él se fijaba en su belleza exótica, no iba a caer en sus crueles insultos, si fuera por él se la llevaría de kokuria en ese momento para que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, porque ella era suya de nacimiento, pero tenía que esperar.

—Que cruel eres Rize…terminare por volverme loco.

—¿Y qué no lo estas ya?

Furuta perdió la paciencia, y golpeo el cristal con ambos puños fuertemente, pero Rize no se inmuto, el investigador del lunar bajo el ojo se empezó a reír en tono bajo, dejando extrañada a Rize.

—No has cambiado mucho Rize-chan, sigues siendo una mujer ciertamente divertida.

—Y veo que tu todavía estas retorcido de la cabeza, debe ser de familia—Rize alzó una ceja, si no fuera por el aparató de electrochoques ahí mismo atravesaba al muy puerco de su medio hermano con su kagune, para fabricarse la corona de la que estaban hablando, "_junto un corset con sus costillas y teñir mis ropas de cárcel usando de tinta su sangre ¿Por qué no?" _pensó Rize, luciría como una reina de algún poema escalofriante, pero también sabía que esa forma de provocarlo podía estar firmando su condena, pero si lo provocaba también lo suficiente podría abrirle la puerta y ella podría escapar.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto Kaneki, uniéndose a la conversación, creía que Nimura solo estaba interrogándola, pero hasta que vio como Furuta metió su mano por el hueco de la celda y golpeó el cristal, la conversación con Rize ya no le resulto normal.

—Nada, nada, compañero, me temo que la prisionera 1220 no es tan buena fuente de información como yo esperaba. —Contestó tranquilo Nimura que a los ojos de Kaneki su "compañero" actuaba algo extraño _"Tal vez mas de lo normal", _Pensó Kaneki_._

—Tenemos una misión Furuta, nos vamos. —Dijo Kaneki frio esperando que Furuta se fuera con él, mirando rápidamente a Rize notando que lucía incomoda.

—Muy bien, que tengas un lindo día señorita 1220. —Furuta se despidió con una sonrisa mientras Rize lo miraba furiosa, ella no le contestó nada.

Antes de que alcanzara de que Furuta alcanzara a su compañero que estaba a unos pasos adelantándose, abrió su saco y le mostro rápidamente una pequeña pluma de escribir metálica a Rize, ella lo miró curiosa, Furuta oprimió el botón superior de dicho objeto frente a ella y Rize sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda baja encogiéndose en su silla, el dolor era tan agudo que ni siquiera un grito le salía de la garganta. _"¡Bastardo!, ¡bastardo!, ¡bastardo!", _maldecía Rize el imbécil de su medio hermano tenía un aparato de control sobre el aparato de choques, ella recargó la frente sobre la mesa y sintió la baraja a lado de ella, intentando respirar y que el dolor se fuera, cuando alzó la cabeza y ambos investigadores ya no estaban, abrió el pequeño paquete de cartas, observando todas las cartas, curiosamente la carta de la reina de corazones tenía al dibujo de la reina con la boca tachada con "tinta roja" y por el reversó llevaba un pequeña inscripción que asustó a Rize.

"_Si dices algo ya sabes que te espera"._

La carta de joker también estaba rayada con la misma tinta roja, pero la cara del payaso tenía dibujada una corona y un corazón en el ojo derecho, junto con una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo. _"Como la mascara que vi la noche que me arrojaron las vigas de acero" _PensóRize y unos lagrimones de frustración aparecieron en su rostro, se limpio las lagrimas y ahora mas que nunca tenía que salir de ahí, buscar todas las opciones para escapar, la que fuera era buena en su situación, aunque fuera una sola posibilidad apostaría por esa oportunidad.

Por primera vez rezó por salir de ese lugar, pero ella sentía que desde hace mucho tiempo que los dioses ya la habían abandonado…

**Notas finales**: Al fin tenemos el capitulo 3, muchas gracias por esperar y una gran disculpa, pero este nuevo proyecto no es tan fácil de manejar y cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic tenía varios borradores sin pies y cabeza, lo cual me retraso mucho a la hora de escribir e hilar por donde iba a esta historia. Esperó no tardarme mas tiempo y un gran abrazo a quien lee esta historia en las dos plataformas.

Y como siempre te deseo un bonito día, _sayonara…_


	4. Los visitantes

**La teoría del caos**

**Capitulo 4: Los visitantes.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Si Rize había algo con lo que fue bendecida en toda su vida fue con el poder de la observación, un poder que le permitía estudiar sus entornos, sus victimas, sus enemigos, analizaba su situación con su medio hermano Nimura, el bastardo tenía varias ventajas sobre ella (que no estaba encarcelado, ni tenía un aparato de la muerte insertado en la espalda baja), pero ella tenía un segundo poder sobre él que no se había dado cuenta.

"_El poder de la seducción…"_

Las personas eran curiosas, todas buscan el mismo fin: la felicidad.

Todos querían el placer de la vida y no preocuparse, era una meta que todas las personas tanto ghouls como humanos perseguían todos los días, Nimura no era la excepción, él la quería de una forma retorcida, pero lo conocía de niño y sabía de su cariño hacia ella, sabía que él todavía quería que los dos estuvieran juntos, jugaran a la casita y buscaran la felicidad aun si eso significara que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con él y la arrastrara con un grillete atado al tobillo.

Los días pasaron y ella siempre recibía visitas de Nimura por los días (no todos porque llamaría la atención), siempre conteniendo su rabia por la broma del bolígrafo de choques eléctricos del otro día.

—¿Te has portado bien?. —Le preguntaba su medio hermano.

—Define bien. —Ella respondía neutral, guardaba las manos en su regazo para que no la tocara.

Nimura le sonreía amistosamente metiendo su mano por el hueco de la celda, como si fuera una serpiente buscando en las penumbras su mano.

—¿Has mordido o has llamado "pervertido" a alguien?. —Él alcanzó su mano, pero ella fue mas rápida y tomo de su mano como si lo detuviera pero seguían viéndose a los ojos.

—No, pero deberías controlar a los investigadores que han querido verme cambiarme de ropa, no soy un espectáculo ¿sabes?.

—¿Quiénes fueron?. —Preguntó Nimura interesado.

Rize sonreía en sus adentros, le mencionaba características de los investigadores que ella consideraba "pervertidos", él hacia una lista mental y mágicamente aparecían en su tazón de comida, comprobaba que Nimura le creía todo lo que le decía, pero también era una persona retorcida, por lo que jamás comía de lo él que le ofrecía, lo probaba frente a él y lo tiraba al escusado cuando se iba, le daba miedo que estuviera envenenada la comida. Se sentía angustiada porque al paso que iba moriría de hambre, ya que solo Nimura le daba de comer, le daba miedo probar lo que su medio hermano le ofrecía y llegaba la noche…

Kaneki (o Haise Sasaki que eran la misma persona) la visitaba ciertas noches para hablar, aparecía entre las 11 a las 1 pm, era como un espectro (claro era el cegador negro como había escuchado que le decían), parecía la muerte andante caminando lentamente con esa mirada de cazador, vestido todo de negro, llevando consigo un olor a sangre, pero no le tenía miedo; Ella con los días de hambruna (que apenas se le empezaban a notar) tenía la extraña esperanza de fingir su muerte y que le abrieran la puerta para salir de su encierro era un plan peligroso, pero si ya era una condenada a muerte ¿qué mas podía perder…?

Tenía su extraño poder de observación con Kaneki…y empezaba a tener su segundo poder con el cegador negro desde cierta noche.

Ella estaba dormida recargándose en el vidrio de la celda arriba de la mesa (cerca de la luz) con una revista desgastada en su regazo, cuando Kaneki se acercó a su celda.

—Rize…—Kaneki la llamaba, pero ella no respondía.

Rize no fingía dormir, se había quedado dormida y el equilibrio de su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle, el investigador de cabello negro volvió a llamarla, pero ella cayó de la mesa sin todavía poder despertar.

La puerta de su celda fue abierta…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaneki, había empezado a investigar los archivos de Rize en una computadora de Kokuria, su llegada le era algo extraño, según los reportes de donde fue capturada estaba muy lejos de Anteiku tanto del café ahora bautizado "Re:" como donde Yomo cuidaba de ella originalmente, no habían reportes ni de Yomo, Touka o Nishiki, lo cual le era un alivio, pero ahora tenerla en kokuria era un reto para él.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Rize, dejarte o intentar también salvarte?…". _Pensaba en las noches que la visitaba para preguntarle de casos, pero le hacía preguntas que él podía responder sin su ayuda, entonces… ¿Por qué la empezaba a visitar?

Habían pasado ya siete días, y en poco tiempo ella mostraba menos energía, no la habían castigado ni nada, pero porque lucía mas y mas _dormida…_

Cuando la vio dormida arriba de la mesa de la celda recargando su mejilla el vidrio, él se quedo curioso al verlo, cuando la llamo dos veces, ella se cayó como si se hubiera desmayado, él sorprendido y sin perder el tiempo abrió la celda con su tarjeta especial y su celda se abrió.

Lucía desmayada en el suelo con el cabello desparramado en el suelo como un abanico y el cuerpo femenino ligeramente inclinado con los brazos extendidos y las piernas recogidas, Kaneki se agacho y la observó, la tomo con suavidad para poder ponerla en la cama, pero al levantarla noto que tenía un golpe en su mejilla por el impacto contra el suelo, sus manos callosas la sujetaban con firmeza, con una mano la sostenía debajo de sus suaves muslos y la otra se recargada en su cintura, la piel de sus muslos era muy suave lo cual lo distrajo cuando ella abrió los ojos, ella escucho como su corazón se aceleraba cuando la tomo en sus brazos.

—¿Rize?—Kaneki la llamó con suavidad.

Ella despertó y al abrir sus purpúreos ojos lo miró con curiosidad y ella comenzó a olfatear, Rize trago saliva al verlo, mientras ambos (cegador y prisionera) se veían a los ojos, ella rodeo su cuello lentamente con ambos brazos (como si intentara abrazarlo), Kaneki se puso en guardia no esperaba eso, pero no la soltó. Ella lentamente se acercó a su cuello y le susurró al oído.

—Kaneki tengo hambre…

Kaneki no comprendió hasta que ella le encajo los dientes en su cuello, Kaneki se congeló cuando sintió una mordida en su piel, pero ella no lo mordía con fuerza, se sentía cansada y sus dientes no perforaban su piel (suponía que como era ghoul ahora le era un poco mas difícil a la chica de pelo morado intentar llegar a herirlo). Kaneki con rapidez la acostó en su cama y le aparto los brazos, ella estiraba los brazos tenía hambre, Kaneki lo notaba e hizo algo que muy probablemente era una muy mala idea…

Él se mordió a si mismo la parte suave de su antebrazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la sangre caliente comenzara a surgir, se agacho a la altura de ella ofreciéndole su sangre y su carne a Rize, ella tomo su brazo con ligera urgencia y lamio la sangre. Kaneki miraba la puerta de la celda semi abierta y como la luz iluminaba poco la oscura celda, no había nadie que los viera estaban en el rincón mas oscuro de la celda, Rize bebía con suavidad acostada, aferrándose con sus dos manos a su antebrazo, la herida de su brazo empezó a abrirse cada vez mas cuando ella mordisqueaba con mas y mas fuerza, pasaba con suavidad su lengua sobre su piel y Kaneki comenzaba a sentirse extraño por la humedad de su boca, una rara combinación entre peligro (claro ella podría atacarlo de una forma mas salvaje) y ¿Placer?, ella se alimentaba de él con suavidad, observando como ella cerraba los ojos por el sabor de su sangre, sus labios acariciaban su piel caliente dejándole una extraña sensación satisfactoria que aceleraba su corazón.

La sangre comenzaba a manchar el camisón de ella y Rize se sentó en la cama con suavidad sin intentar despegarse de él (tampoco quería detenerla) para acomodarse mejor, pronto comenzaría a sentirse mareado por la falta de sangre, cuando ella encajo sus dientes con mucha mas fuerza, él soltó un gemido y le apartó el antebrazo de su boca, ella replico con un gesto negativo, Kaneki la observaba y notaba como sus ojos brillaban un poco mas, jadeaba por el sabor de su sangre y encajaba las manos en la sabana de la cama como si quisiera contenerse a no atacarlo, él también se sentía agitado, se puso de pie intentando parecer lo menos agitado posible, pero lo cierto es que su corazón estaba acelerado y su frente tenía un ligero sudor, solo se ajusto sus gafas intentando lucir neutral a tal situación.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?. —Preguntó Rize con suavidad, todavía con la boca escurriéndole unos hilos ligeros de sangre, sobándose su mejilla por el golpe del piso.

—No lo se, pero se lo que se siente estar así…

—¿Entonces me tienes lastima?

Él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le limpio con el pulgar un ligero rastro de sangre la comisura de sus labios sorprendiendo a la ghoul, no sabía porque lucía tan enferma cuando la visito.

—No, pero ¿preferirías que te dejara desmayada en el suelo?

—No, me gustaría salir de aquí…—Ella lo miró con una mirada de suplica y con cierto enfado.

Kaneki la observaba mientras ella tenía le sostenía la mirada ahora mas consiente de su entorno.

—¿Por qué te has desmayado? luces como si no comieras hace días.

Y ella le guardaba un secreto que no podía decirle a menos que quisiera una dosis de choques eléctricos en su espalda baja.

—…Sabe muy mal la comida, vomito todo sin querer al terminar.

Kaneki lo reflexiono unos momentos y se puso de pie, observándola mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama.

—Podre traerte comida, pero tienes que ser discreta, si sigues a este paso…morirás de hambre.

Ella no lo podía creer, Kaneki le ofrecía ayuda, Rize sorprendida solo le pregunto el porque, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—No quiero nada…solo prométeme que no te meterás en mas problemas, si alguien se entera nos ira mal a ambos. —Kaneki se puso de pie con la intención de irse para no empezar a caer sospecha de que ya estaba demasiado tiempo en la celda de una prisionera.

Rize se puso de pie y tomo de su rostro con la mano derecha acariciando su mejilla, pero sosteniendo su rostro para verlo a los ojos, no quería que él le mintiera, Kaneki se quedo sorprendido por tal gesto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban frente a frente sin que un vidrio les impidiera verse a los ojos, Kaneki notó lo mucho que él creció desde la ultima vez que la vio, ahora era mucho mas alto que ella.

—Gracias...¿Pero no intentaras envenenarme verdad? —Ella buscaba rastros de mentira en sus ojos grises.

—¿Por qué trataría de envenenarte?.

—Porque…—Ella dejo su frase al aire, Kaneki la miro con curiosidad empezaba a sospechar algo. —Nada, solo gracias.

Él dejo la celda y cerró la puerta, Kaneki noto como Rize se acostaba en la cama y se disponía a dormir, miró su brazo con la marca de sus dientes junto con una marca de la mordida de Rize, su brazo dejo de escurrir sangre, pero su carne estaba roja, sin embargo no sentía dolor, recordó el suave tacto de las manos y los labios de Rize sobre su brazo, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, como si ella hubiera despertado algo en él que hace mucho que no sentía…

_La debilidad de un hombre por una mujer…_


	5. El elixir

**La teoría del caos**

**Capítulo 5: El elixir.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Desde que Rize se desmayo anoche, sabía que su primer plan de escape no iba a resultar como ella quería, no tener el estomago lleno le quitaba mucha fuerza (si no hubiera mordido mas fuerte a Kaneki en nombre de llenar su estomago vacío), la sangre del cegador negro era deliciosa, desde que probo tal elixir durmió bastante bien, pero con la urgencia de levantarse y querer mas, _"Una lastima que esté encarcelada y con este aparato del infierno en la columna" _pensaba Rize distraída mientras veía su baraja de cartas, estaba jugando con Nimura a la hora en que todos los investigadores almorzaban.

—Poker de ases. —Dijo Furuta sonriendo frente a su celda mostrando sus cartas, victorioso porque sabía que ella no tenía mejores cartas que él.

—Flor imperial. —Rize le mostro al otro lado las cartas de la carta del número diez al Az de corazones.

Nimura solo se sorprendió al ver las cartas de Rize, pero le sonrió, Rize no sabía hasta cuando él iba a pretender tenerla en kokuria, ella suspiró mientras deslizaba las cartas por el hueco de la mesa, haciendo que Nimura las revolviera.

—Has jugado bien Rize querida.

—Bueno cuando tienes a la carta de la reina de corazones y al joker pintadas con tinta es fácil identificar las cartas. —Rize lo decía con cierta acidez, estaba enojada.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, el aparato es temporal, de hecho te estoy haciendo un favor.

Rize solo lo miró sorprendido _"¿cómo que un favor?, ¿qué clase de favor me está haciendo con el aparato de choques?" _Pensaba Rize apretando las manos.

—¿Un favor?. —Rize bajo la mirada intentando que la ira no la dominara.

—Si, ¿crees que durarías tanto en este lugar si no controlas tu magnifico y monstruoso poder?, mientras seas mas discreta no te pasara nada.

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí…? ¿Tú planeaste que me metieran aquí?. —Rize necesitaba saber.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez es el karma divino que cae sobre ti querida—Nimura negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía devolviendo la baraja. —A propósito no has tocado tu patê.

Rize suspiraba, sabía que tenía de poco a poco sacarle información útil para que saliera de ese lugar, miro la bandeja de comida que estaba a su lado, cierto no había probado un bocado, pero al ver la bandeja no quería comer, si él era capaz de lastimarla con botón no quería saber que tenía la comida.

Deslizo la bandeja al hueco del cristal, Nimura la miró curioso, Rize se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo comeré si tu lo pruebas primero. —La ghoul le sonrió probando una pequeña teoría.

—No puedo comerlo, no como carne humana.

Rize soltó una risa ligera, _"él no huele como un humano, tiene un olor particularmente parecido al mío, ese doctor cínico hizo varios híbridos con mi kagune, Nimura no podría ser solo la excepción"._ Pensaba Rize para comprobar una pequeña teoría.

—Míralo como un ejercicio de confianza, si lo pruebas tú yo me sentiré segura de estar bien alimentada.

Nimura no era el único que le gustaban los juegos a Rize también le gustaban, ella lo estaba probando a ver que tanto le hacia caso, la bandeja seguía en la mesa de la celda, Rize por primera vez ella le sonreía de manera coqueta, pero retándolo.

—¿Qué tal si me rehusó y solo comes Rize-chan? —Furuta solo tomo su bolígrafo y lo movía de manera ágil de un lado al otro frente a ella, pero Rize no dejaba de mirarlo de manera astuta, apostaba que ella no estaba comiendo decentemente ya que hace unos días parecía un fantasma, pero particularmente hoy su _mon cherie_ se veía con mas energía.

—Adelante, si no me muero de hambre, moriré aquí tarde o temprano por tu culpa…así comprobare que nunca pude confiar en ti, ni ahora ni nunca.—Rize jugaba de manera arriesgada, pero todo era saber hasta que punto su hermano la necesitaba viva.

Nimura dejo de mover el bolígrafo y miro el patê sobre la mesa, sonrió para sus adentros, si bien le era interesante que ella declarara que no era una mujer nada fácil de dominar, no podía dejarse controlar por ella, pero…

—_Touché_ querida…—Nimura tomo la bandeja y la cucharada metálica tomo una gran porción y se la llevo a la boca, congelándose un momento, pero mastico y trago el pedazo de carne.

El resultado fue lo que esperaba, trago el bocado luciendo satisfecho frente a ella y limpio la comisura de su boca con un pañuelo, Rize lo miró impactada y la bandeja regreso al lado de la celda de Rize, ella en movimientos agiles comió todo lo que había en la bandeja, cuando estuvo vacía Rize la devolvió, Nimura la miró satisfecho.

—Buena chica. —Furuta le acaricio la mano y ella sonriéndole se zafo de su toque, haciendo que solo él se riera de tono bajo, tarde o temprano no habría un vidrio o celda que los separara, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Los otros investigadores del TSC comenzaron a hacer ruido, ya hora de regresar, Furuta se retiro de la celda de Rize y ella corrió al cubículo del baño, esperaba que el cegador negro la ayudara.

"_Si no terminare por arrancarle a alguien la mano para poder comer". _Pensaba Rize mientras vomitaba en el inodoro.

**0o0o0o00o0**

Kaneki le habían prohibido hacer mas visitas en la noche a kokuria, razón: un tiempo considerado en la celda 1220; Cuando el director de kokuria le pidió razones, él con su tono frió solo respondió firme.

—La prisionera 1220 sufrió un clase de desmayo y solo comprobé si había muerto o no.

—¿Un desmayo? —Pregunto el director.

—Si, dormía en la mesa de la celda, intente hablar con ella para un caso y ella sencillamente cayó al suelo, solo entre a la celda para verificar cualquier estado alarmante de su salud.

—¿Cuál fue el resultado?

—Al parecer no está comiendo, tiene leves síntomas de anorexia.

—Haise…eso da igual, mientras siga hablando el día que ella muera dará igual, pasara a ser un arma. —Contestó aburrido el director.

Kaneki tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, apretaba las manos, olvidaba que Rize en kokuria era vista como una futura arma, como él un arma hasta el día que muriera. El cegador negro solo asintió.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir. —Finalizo el director.

—Si señor. —Kaneki hizo una reverencia.

—Bien, puedes irte.

El cegador negro caminaba hacia la enfermería y sobornaba al doctor para que él no dijera nada cuando le pedía que llenara una bolsa de plástico medica con su sangre sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba acostado en la camilla, mientras veía la bolsa ser llenada.

—Imagino que no es para donar sangre, ya sabes tu en tu estado no puedes…—El doctor le decía mientras revisaba el historial medico del investigador Haise Sasaki, él sabía ya había sobrepasado su nivel de células de RC como dos agentes del equipo Quinx.

—En realidad si dono mi sangre. —respondió Kaneki.

—Para ser una cantidad considerable, es suficiente para darle a un ghoul energía.

Kaneki no respondía nada, solo se enfocaba en la bolsa transparente con liquido oscuro que ya iba por la mitad, cuando la bolsa estuvo llena Kaneki la guardaba en su portafolio, mientras el doctor le daba un pequeño algodón con alcohol para limpiar su pequeña herida a la altura del antebrazo, aunque en menos de cinco minutos ni una marca tendría de tal herida.

—Gracias, me retiro. —Kaneki avanzó a la puerta del consultorio. —Doctor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El doctor estaba guardando el dinero del "soborno" en su cajón cuando escucho la voz de Kaneki.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Los ghouls pueden morir por anorexia?

—Pues en teoría podrían, no son muy diferentes en muchas cuestiones anatómicas que nosotros, no soy experto en la materia, pero en los años que estado en el CCG, he escuchado que si han muerto ghouls de hambre.

—Ya veo…gracias.

Kaneki salió del consultorio y camino por los pasillos, le habían prohibido hacer visitas en la noches, pero nadie le dijo que no podía hacerlas en la madrugada.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las 5:00 am, cuando Rize escucho un pequeño toque en la ventana en celda, estaba dormida en la cama, se durmió temprano pensando que el hambre se le calmaría con el descanso.

Al abrir los ojos identifico la figura del Kaneki mirando al otro lado de la celda, ella salió de la cama y con lentitud se acerco al cristal.

—¿Qué hora es?. —Pregunto Rize estirando los brazos bostezando.

—Son las cinco de mañana. —Kaneki deslizo unos tres libros por el hueco de la celda, pero Rize por el olor sabía que uno de ellos contenía _"¿Sangre?",_ Rize no entendía, creía que si era por el acuerdo él iba a traerle comida como ayer, pero dejo los libros en el hueco.

—¿Tan temprano es? Creí que vendrías de noche…como ayer.

—No es tan fácil, pero no abras los libros hasta que me vaya y sin que nadie te vea.

—Gracias…ya que estas aquí ¿quieres conversar?

—Creí que estarías muy hambrienta para hablar.

—Sabes Kaneki, no solo extrañaba el placer del paladar, si no también el de una buena conversación. —Ella le sonreía de manera suave.

Ya que las cámaras de seguridad no tenían micrófonos, comenzó una conversación con la prisionera 1220, Kaneki le preguntaba por Anteiku y aunque ella parecía confundida solo diciéndole _"¿Quién?" _él le refrescaba la memoria con las descripciones de sus amigos, ella decía que solo le respondía que estaba segura que estaban bien, porque no estaban con ella cuando la capturaron, que la habían capturado muy lejos de Anteiku y que muy probablemente ellos no sabían que estaba en kokuria.

Ella le preguntaba él porque trabajaba para los bastardos del CCG, él solo respondía _"Necesitaba sobrevivir de alguna manera y aquí estoy" _y sobre el paradero de su padre adoptivo a lo cual Kaneki no tenía pistas.

—¿Te han molestado otros agentes?. —Preguntaba Kaneki.

Rize mordía su labio pensando en Nimura, estaba advertida de no contar nada, si lo hacía la torturarían y desearía estar muerta, miro hacia la izquierda con una mirada perdida.

—…No, tal vez desde que desde que mordí a ese investigador ya les da miedo acercarse. —Rize tapaba su boca con la mano derecha.

Kaneki recordó que ella hacia unos gestos parecidos cuando se conocieron, cuando tuvieron su primera cita.

—Muy bien, no se en que problema te metiste, pero puedes decirme…

—¿De qué hablas?. —Preguntó Rize sorprendida.

—Cada vez que me mientes miras hacia la izquierda y tapas tu boca con la mano. —Kaneki imitó el gesto de Rize, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Rize negaba con la cabeza, Kaneki no entendía que ocultaba, podría ser que ella estuviera bajo la amenaza de alguien, el sonido de su teléfono sonó indicándole un mensaje, tenía que volver a casa, dormiría unas horas en lo que los Quinx comenzaban su jornada laboral, suspiró.

—¿Y si hipotéticamente hablando te dijera que tuve un problema que harías?. —Rize recargo su barbilla en el dorso de las manos, recargando los codos en la mesa.

—Resolver los problemas mediante el dialogo, pero asegurándome que no lo volvería a hacer.

—Si que eres algo peculiar Kaneki…

—¿Y eso te desagrada?

—No, de hecho me gusta. —Ella le sonrió de manera natural.

Kaneki se sorprendió por tal respuesta, no sabía si ella lo decía refiriéndose a verlo como una presa, un aliado o algo mas, quería creerse un momento la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba era genuina, pero recordaba en primer lugar porque había caído en sus redes como su presa por esa bonita sonrisa_, "si que me metí en muchos problemas por esa sonrisa"_ pensó el cegador negro.

—No hagas eso…—dijo Kaneki bajando la mirada.

—¿Hacer qué?. —Preguntó Rize sorprendida.

—Darme una sonrisa y hacerme caer de nuevo en un engaño. —dijo de manera fría como si ella ya le fuera causar un mal, como si le doliera ese pensamiento.

El silencio fue presente para ambos, por alguna razón Rize se sintió mal por ese comentario, no debería importarle lo que él opinara de ella, pero por alguna razón su estomago se encogió, no por hambre, si no por un dolor conectado a su corazón.

—Tu dijiste que no me odiabas…pero veo que eres rencoroso conmigo después de todo. —Rize también agacho la mirada de la nada dos lagrimas salieron de sus afilados ojos, un leve quejido hizo que Kaneki se diera cuenta…

Kaneki subió la mirada sorprendido hace mucho que no la veía llorar, tal vez malinterpretó las cosas, vio una de sus manos en la mesa de la celda la tomo con suavidad haciendo que la ghoul subiera la mirada.

—Lo siento Rize no creí que…—dijo Kaneki acariciándole la mano, pero fue interrumpido por Rize.

—No te culpo, todo el mundo es así ¿verdad?, yo soy la ingenua que creía que al menos tu eras diferente. —Ella se soltó de su mano para sonreírle de manera triste.

—Perdóname. —Volvió a insistir en que ella le diera su perdón.

Ella negó con la cabeza, si que era curioso Kaneki Ken, pero no lo culpaba por todo lo que sufrió comenzando con el desastre de su primera cita, sabía (o al menos tenía la teoría) de que Kaneki no era una persona especialmente cruel o mal intencionada (dado que no habría otra explicación para que él se ofreciera a alimentarla a cambio de nada), pero también era una persona que sufría como ella y lo escondía en esa mascara de hielo.

—Da igual. —ella suspiró—Que me tengas rencor o no yo sigo en cárcel.

Un segundo mensaje le llegó a Kaneki y Rize se retiro a su cama diciendo en voz baja _"Gracias por la comida, buenas noches"_ para meterse entre sabanas con los libros para alimentarse de la sangre, Kaneki se retiró sin decirle nada, de repente le comenzó a importar lo que ella opinara de él.

"_No, de hecho me gusta" _Kanekirecordó sus palabras mientras regresaba a su hogar y reposaba la cabeza en la almohada, dormiría un par de horas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde que Rize se alimentaba de la sangre que Kaneki le proporcionaba su piel mejoro en apariencia, comenzó a recuperar algo de brillo en su aspecto e inclusive energía, se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana de su celda cuando la luz era ideal, leía los libros que le había dado Kaneki dos de ellos de Takatsuki Sen y uno de un escritor de terror extranjero (que en realidad estaba hueco por dentro y ahí guardaba la bolsa de sangre vacía), al día siguiente ni el cegador negro, ni Furuta pasaron a verla ese día, una persona que pasaba con una carrito con varias charolas de agua y comida (para alimentar a los prisioneros) le dejo su almuerzo por el hueco de la puerta, ella recogió su comida notando que su bandeja decía "1221" no era su número de prisionera (tal vez quien repartía la comida no se dio cuenta de que se habían intercambiado las bandejas), probo la comida no sabía ni como la sospechosa que le daba Nimura, ni como el deleite de la sangre de Kaneki, comió con tranquilidad sin que alguien la viera comer o alimentarse de otra persona.

Cuando estaba sentada arriba de la mesa, presintió el olor del cegador negro, faltaban unas pocos minutos para las siete de la noche, cuando él apareció sin decir nada.

—Buenas noches Rize-san. —dijo el cegador negro al sentarse frente a su celda.

Rize no bajo de la mesa sencillamente se le quedo viendo quedándose en silencio, Rize al ver lo tensó que se ponía Kaneki al ver que ella no le contestaba, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y bajó finalmente de la mesa.

—Buenas noches investigador. —dijo ella en tono neutral.

—Lamento lo de la otra noche…—Kaneki dijo en tono bajó casi con vergüenza, él podría ser la primera persona que la trataba con normalidad y la entendía, para solo declararle que no confiaba en ella.

Rize sacó su mano del hueco de la celda y tomo con gentileza su mano para verificar su pulso, no estaba acelerado (como si estuviera diciendo una mentira) notando que sus manos estaban callosas y maltratadas por el trabajo pesado del CCG.

—Esta bien…se que no me estás mintiendo. —Ella iba a soltarle la mano cuando Kaneki se lo impidió, ahora él le sujetaba la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—¿Kaneki?

Kaneki le paso por su mano una pequeña bolsa con sangre que guardaba dentro de la manga de su saco del CCG, ella con discreción sin soltar la mano del investigador metió su mano por el hueco para que Kaneki soltara su mano y la bolsa pasara entre las tinieblas.

—Gracias…—dijo Rize en tono bajo.

Él solo asintió y separaron sus manos. Conversaron durante unos diez minutos, Kaneki le preguntaba si le gustaban los libros que le trajo y ella le sonreía agradeciéndole el gesto, se despidió de ella diciéndole que no podía conversar con ella tanto tiempo y que siguiera comiendo, Rize como de costumbre le deseaba las buenas noches.

—Rize-san, cuando estemos conversando frente a otros investigadores por favor llámame Haise Sasaki, nadie aquí me llama por mi nombre original. —le pidió el cegador negro antes de marcharse.

—Esta bien…pero es tu nombre original, ¿por qué te llaman así?

—Todo a su tiempo y hoy no tenemos tanto. —Kaneki se puso de pie y se marcho, sonriéndole levemente.

Cuando Rize estaba a punto de dormirse noto algo extraño, desde que llegó a Kokuria los prisioneros ocasionalmente eran ruidosos daban quejidos, lamentos, lloraban y se callaban hasta cierta hora por las noches, pero la celda 1221 (que estaba a lado de ella) permaneció en silencio todo la tarde, ella pegó la oreja a la pared y no escucho nada, no le dio importancia hasta la mañana siguiente.

**0o0o0o0o00o0**

Furuta no podía considerarse que era tan observador como Rize, pero definitivamente no era un idiota…se había enterado que su compañero Haise había recibido un regaño por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la celda 1220, además desde ese incidente su Rize estaba mas _radiante _o por lo menos mas saludable…la observó a lejos leyendo arriba de la mesa, le brillaba el pelo, su piel se veía mas rosada y su figura comenzó a verse menos marchita, una investigadora le pidió que bajara de la mesa y le ayudara con un caso, Rize inflaba las mejillas como una niña traviesa, conversaba, hasta la veía reír, él comenzó a sospechar algo…¿qué había en ella que no cuadraba?, cuando llevaron la comida a los prisioneros, el sujeto que estaba repartiendo las charolas se asomo a la celda del prisionero 1221 y tomo su teléfono para reportar que el prisionero estaba acostado boca abajo en un charco de sangre y vomito, su bandeja de comida decía el número 1220.

Nimura se dio cuenta de algo…Rize estaba siendo una mentirosa con él; La comida que él le proporcionaba tenía un par de sustancias que estaba probando con ella (seguía siendo su sujeto de pruebas) para adormecerla de poco a poco, debilitándola hasta que ella cayera por "muerta" y él podría llevársela, no quería matarla, pero si dejarla tan débil que no le serviría a kokuria para mantenerla con vida, pero los síntomas de ella de hace unos días no eran por cansancio, si no por hambruna y lo confirmo cuando estaba de misión con Haise usando su voz amistosa en la conversación.

—_He escuchado que tuviste un problema…—Le había dicho a su compañero._

—_¿De qué hablas?. —Respondió Haise frio como siempre._

—_Te metiste a una celda por mucho tiempo, a la celda de una mujer._

_Haise pareció no entender a que se refería hasta que al parecer recordó a alguien. —Si, la prisionera 1220._

—_¿Puedo saber por qué te metiste en su celda?. —Preguntó curioso._

—_Sufrió un desmayo y solo fui a ver si no había caído muerta, al parecer no está comiendo…espera tengo una llamada. —Haise tomo su teléfono y comenzó a atender la llamada, terminando la conversación._

No solo eso, él observó como su compañero a plena luz del día se acercaba a Rize para entregarle un libro, era la primera vez que veía a los dos interactuar, se fue acercando sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, paró en seco cuando escucho la risa musical de Rize, su risa no sonaba sarcástica o burlona, sonaba alegre todavía no lo veían y observo el perfil del cegador negro él estaba sonriendo_,_ apretó la mandíbula, camino con rapidez para detener lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo esos dos.

Interrumpió la conversación, primero observando como Rize dejaba de sonreír y se quedaba callada, Haise volteo a verlo imparcial como si no supiera la cólera que sentía, nadie tenía derecho a hacer a Rize sonreír mas que él…

—¿Qué pasa Furuta? ¿Tenemos alguna misión?. —Preguntó su compañero Haise.

—…No pasa nada, vine a interrogar a la señorita 1220.

Rize tensó los hombros, él le sonrió le gustaba que ella no se sintiera invencible cuando estaba con él, pero él también quería que ella le sonriera _"Sonríe querida mía que vine a jugar, a hacerte reír…sonríe"._

—Me habías dicho que ella era una mala fuente de información…—Haise le contesto recordando cuando él vino a interrumpirlos la primera vez, Rize miró sorprendida a su compañero haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Él se quedo callado, quiso reírse por la ironía…ahora su compañero usaba sus propias palabras para dejarlo en ridículo frente a ella. Un anunció se escucho por toda Kokuria todos los investigadores tenían que presentarse a la sala de juntas inmediatamente. Haise suspiró y recogió varias de sus pertenencias, haciendo una reverencia a Rize diciéndole con tono frio que agradecía su cooperación, cuando los dos se retiraron Nimura miro por ultima vez a Rize, ella se ponía de pie y abrazaba el libro que le había dado Kaneki tenía dibujada una pequeña, pero bonita sonrisa en su rostro como cuando la espiaba antes del accidente de las vigas de acero.

¿Qué clase de elixir estaba tomando su linda y mentirosa Rize? Se preguntaba Furuta mientras caminaba y veía a su compañero, a lo mejor el cegador negro también era un buen mentiroso…

Sin saber que Kaneki era el elixir de Rize.

.

.

.

**Notas Finales: ¡**Al fin tenemos un nuevo capitulo! ¿yeah?, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, a la gente que pone en favorito y que lee esta historia, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Un abrazo y les deseo un muy bonito día.


	6. Cocinando con veneno y perfume

**La teoría del caos**

**Capitulo 6: Cocinando con veneno y perfume. **

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0**

Muchos investigadores que estaban de turno en las instalaciones se sentaron en las butacas de la sala juntas, todo mundo en orden y silencio (tal como la disciplina del CCG), Kaneki miraba aburrido al director de la prisión, notando que Furuta se le quedaba viendo de manera acusadora a ratos como si lo juzgara con la mirada, _"¿Por qué me ve así"?_, se preguntaba el cegador negro.

Luego de una breve introducción del director de la prisión hablo de un tema poco recurrente al frente de los investigadores: _"alguien había introducido veneno en las instalaciones, una toxina altamente peligrosa"_.

Muchos empezaron a cuchichear sobre el tema, Kaneki solo alzó la ceja por el tema del veneno, ya que uno de los prisioneros (el 1221 para ser específicos) había muerto envenenado, la autopsia revelaba el químico TTX un veneno que llegaba al sistema nervioso y mataba a la victima, mas otra sustancia mucho mas fuerte que aun no llegaban a identificar. Lo preocupante no era que un prisionero había muerto, si no que también murió la persona que repartía la comida a los ghouls de ese turno (por contaminarse de la misma sustancia), alguien había introducido a las instalaciones un veneno tan nocivo que podía matar a ghouls en horas.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro, ya que si esta sustancia se empezaba a transmitir en kokuria (a través de la comida, el agua o por contacto por ejemplo) abría consecuencias serias, se explicaba que se pensaban que había sido una persona que trabajaba en las instalaciones la responsable ya que el día que murió el ghoul 1221 se repartieron 20 bandejas con la misma comida, pero solo había un prisionero muerto (de haber estado infectada toda la comida abrían muerto mas ghouls). El director iba a hacer una investigación, pero pidió a la persona que haya manipulado la comida del prisionero 1221 se levantara, y aceptara la culpa como toda persona responsable de una vez antes de que hubiera consecuencias mas severas.

Nadie se puso de pie, la sala quedo en silencio, Kaneki veía a sus compañeros y todos se preguntaban la misma pregunta _"¿Quién?",_ pero todavía mas importante _"¿Por qué?"._ Furuta se veía serio sentando en su asiento, Kaneki no podía adivinar quien había sido, pero estaba a lado de la celda de Rize, si ella hubiera sido envenenada…ni siquiera quería pensar en eso poniéndose incomodo con la idea.

Lo único que no dijo el director fue que la charola de comida que fue encontrada tenía el número 1220, tal vez fue una coincidencia que se hayan confundido las charolas, pero ¿y si no lo era?, no era conveniente soltar ese dato si el culpable estaba cerca.

La junta concluyo y todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, Kaneki caminaba guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, creía que Furuta hablaría con él comentando la junta y el complot que había detrás de los dos cadáveres, pero solo lo vio irse a toda prisa ni siquiera volteo a ver a Rize cuando paso enfrente de su celda.

"_Que raro él dijo que quería entrevistarla". _Pensó el cegador negro.

**0o0oo0o00o0o0**

Rize aprovecho que todos los investigadores estaban en la junta para meterse al cubículo del baño y beber la sangre de la bolsa que le había llevado Kaneki, de manera rápida bebía el liquido espeso y negro como si fuera agua, termino la bolsa en una bocanada de aire jadeando por el oxigeno, con cuidado enjuago su boca en el lavabo del cubículo y limpio sus labios, agradecía que no derramo nada en su ropa.

Cuando salió del cubículo y escondió la bolsa de sangre vacía en el libro hueco, se sentó sobre la mesa para seguir leyendo cuando vio a muchos investigadores salir de la junta (incluyendo a Nimura y a Kaneki), su medio hermano pasó casi corriendo frente a su celda sin siquiera verla, al parecer tenía prisa. El cegador negro también se le quedo viendo a su medio hermano y se fue acercando a su celda para sentarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado?. —Preguntó curiosa Rize.

—Ha muerto un prisionero…—Respondió Kaneki para luego mirar al equipo de limpieza que estaba en la celda de a lado empezando a desinfectar el área usando trajes especiales, al parecerse estaban tomando en serio lo del veneno.

—¿Y como murió?

Antes de que Kaneki pudiera contestar llegó Arima a la interrumpir la charla, Kaneki se puso pie para saludar a su mentor con formalidad, como siempre Arima contestó con cortesía, el cegador blanco clavo su mirada en Rize, ella lo miraba con duda y cierto temor (todavía no se le olvidaba quien la había capturado y a quien en cierta forma le pertenecía).

—Prisionera 1220 necesito tu cooperación, por favor colócate estas esposas. —dijo Arima deslizándole unas esposas por el hueco de la celda.

—…¿Van a ejecutarme? Porque si es así prefiero morir peleando contigo antes que siendo torturada. —Dijo Rize mirando a los ojos a Arima.

Kaneki se mordió los labios para no soltar un jadeo por esa declaración negando por un momento con la cabeza, su maestro no respondió nada y Rize ya no insistió por una respuesta.

Rize miró de mala manera a Arima, se puso las esposas como si fueran un par de pulseras bajando de la mesa, el cegador blanco abrió la puerta entrando para ajustarle las esposas y ponerle una cadena para que caminara amarrada de las manos.

Todos se quedaban en silencio cuando Arima llevaba así a un prisionero, Rize caminaba como una condenada a muerte detrás del cegador blanco, irguiendo la espalda, intentando que las piernas no le temblaran alzando el rostro. Kaneki alcanzó a Arima sorprendiendo a Rize cuando paso a su lado velozmente.

—¿Va a ser ejecutada?. —Preguntó Kaneki mientras caminaba con Arima.

—Es confidencial…—Respondió su mentor caminando hacia un elevador oprimiendo un botón para ir a los niveles mas bajos de la prisión.

Rize y Arima se metieron al elevador, Kaneki se le quedo viendo a Rize y ella a él, Kaneki la miraba con sorpresa (no tenía idea que le iban a hacer) en cambio Rize no se veía sorprendida si no seria (como si pesimistamente aceptara su destino), tuvo la fuerza de sonreírle suave recitando una oración muda que él pudo leer de sus labios...como si fuera la ultima vez que iba a verla.

"_Hasta siempre"_

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki estuvo en una de las oficinas checando el archivo electrónico de Rize, todavía la foto de su rostro no estaba manchada por el sello del CCG con la palabra "Eliminada", habían pasado un rato y el mero pensamiento de que fue ejecutada sin que pudiera hacer algo le hizo sentir una patada en el estomago_, "¿por qué me siento así por ella?, ¿Por qué imaginar que ella termine en un portafolio de Arima solo me hace sentir enfermo?"_, miro el reloj de la computadora, habían pasado un par de horas desde que Rize había sido ingresada a los pisos mas bajos de la prisión (los niveles del sótano), su compañero Furuta tampoco apareció.

Su turno en el trabajo termino, no podía solo ir a ver que pasaba en los pisos de abajo sin algún muy buen motivo, la ansiedad hizo tronar sus dedos uno a uno, cuando camino hacia la celda de Rize no había nadie en el cuarto, pero sus pertenecías seguían ahí.

Tenía que seguir las reglas para su desgracia y se metió en el elevador para ir al piso principal y salir de las instalaciones de la prisión (pasaría mañana temprano para verificar el estado de salud de Rize). Dieron las ocho de la noche cuando el elevador fue abierto al ingresar, noto como el elevador de a lado se abrió revelando la figura del cegador blanco y la prisionera 1220 ambos de espaldas, su mentor cargaba a la prisionera de modo nupcias y la cabeza de Rize colgaba, Kaneki casi sale del elevador cuando los vio, pero las puertas fueron cerradas y fue subiendo los pisos.

A esa hora muchos agentes salían de kokuria (para misiones nocturnas o volver a sus hogares), por lo tanto los elevadores comenzaron a llenarse cuando estaba en la recepción de kokuria, pero Kaneki ya no pudo regresar aunque oprimiera todos los botones, no podía esperar para saber como estaba Rize, el elevador se abrió y tomo los escalones de emergencia, bajo los pisos necesarios casi corriendo para llegar al piso de Rize, cuando llegó Arima ya no se veía, se asomo a la celda y noto a Rize en la cama durmiendo…soltó una exclamación de alivio, él al principio iba a usar su tarjeta sin pensarlo para entrar, pero se detuvo cuando tomo su tarjeta, era la primera vez que de verdad entraba por mero impulso y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

—Haise. —La voz de Arima sonó de la nada dejándolo sorprendido. —¿Qué estas haciendo?

Kaneki se quedo mudo un segundo, su mentor no podía saber cuales eran sus intenciones con Rize, se alejo de la puerta para hablar con él.

—Vine a interrogarla, estuve en la junta de hace rato y ella es quien estuvo a lado del prisionero que murió, tal vez ella vio algo.

—Ella no ha visto nada.

Kaneki se sorprendió por esa respuesta, entonces _"¿Arima también quiere investigar este caso?._

—Ya veo, en ese caso volveré a casa, hasta mañana. —Kaneki se despidió de su mentor con formalidad ya estaba caminando unos pasos, cuando la voz de Arima volvió a llamarlo.

—Ella me hablado de ti Haise…

—¿A si?. —Pregunto estando de espaldas.

—Dice que eres muy amable con ella. —Arima siguió su camino (opuesto al del cegador negro), ya que tenía que tenía un par de asuntos por arreglar en kokuria.

El cegador negro solo se volteó, vio su mentor retirarse a otros pasillos y regreso una vez mas a la celda de Rize, la observo desde la ventana de su celda, dormía con profundidad, se preguntaba porque su mentor había cargado con ella cuando salieron del elevador, no lucía lastimada, lo sabría mañana temprano, los dos tenían que descansar, pero antes visitaría al doctor que le ayudaba con la comida de Rize.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían dado las 11:00 pm y Furuta había conseguido un permiso especial para pasar a kokuria, cuando pasaba los prisioneros chillaban, gritaban, maldecían, mas que una prisión en las noches parecía un manicomio. La celda 1220 se visualizaba, era la primera vez que visitaba a Rize de noche, la observaba dormir como si fuera inocente a pesar de todas las atrocidades que había hecho antes de la capturaran, reía en tono bajo, los monstruos como ella no tenían código moral, él tampoco lo tenía…toco el cristal como si estuviera tocando a la puerta de una casa.

Rize se despertó cansada, creía (como de costumbre) que Kaneki la estaba visitando, pero al ver a su medio hermano sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, se levantó con cautela y camino despacio, mirándolo con fastidio _"¡¿En serio me tienes que visitar a esta hora?!" _pensaba la ghoul de cabello morado.

—Rize-chan te han dicho lo bonita que luces dormida. —Comenzó Furuta sonriendo como si la encontrara adorable, ella con fastidio se sentó en la silla de su celda.

—No en realidad, ¿solo has venido a decirme eso?. —Ella contestó con tono neutral, pero mirándolo con fastidio.

—No, escuche que Arima te llevo a una de las salas de interrogatorio de abajo, ¿qué hicieron?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?

—Es mas divertido preguntarte a ti…además me gustaría también interrogarte. —Él saco el bolígrafo que usaba para torturarla.

Rize miró con enojo el maldito bolígrafo le encantaría arrebatárselo de las manos, tenía que respirar, en estos juegos de palabras con Nimura tenía que saber como usar sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal.

—¿A qué estamos jugando Nimura?

—Podría decirse a verdad o castigo, si me respondes con sinceridad no oprimiré el botón, pero si me mientes como se que lo has hecho desde la semana pasada no me contendré contigo.

—Bien—Ella encogió los hombros. —"Juguemos"

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con Arima en los pisos de abajo?

—Me estaba interrogando y probo los restos del veneno del prisionero 1221 conmigo.

Furuta la veía a los ojos, metió su mano por el hueco de la celda y tomo su muñeca, sintió su pulso que estaba tranquilo, pero anotaba en su libreta todo lo que ella contestaba como si fueran los "puntos" que ella "ganaba".

—¿Cuál fue el resultado?

—Soy inmune a cierta cantidad de veneno.

No hubo choque eléctrico.

—¿Estuviste comiendo los almuerzos que te traje?

—Si. —El pulso de Rize se acelero, una gota de sudor apareció en su frente y sintió un choque eléctrico que iba desde su cintura pasando por todo su cuerpo.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Rize poso la frente en la mesa de su celda, temblando por el dolor, como si no fuera poco su dolor Nimura insistió que ella se levantara, pero ella ya no quería jugar, su medio hermano acariciaba su mano temblorosa, pero Rize apartó la mano todavía con la frente en la mesa escucho como se abría un portafolios y olfateo un olor dulce, sin veneno, su boca empezó a salivar.

Su medio hermano metió a su celda un pequeño vaso desechable con café negro, ella tomo el vaso y quito la tapa revelando el humo de la taza de café, miró a su hermano de mala gana ¿dónde estaba el truco?

—Adelante, lo acabo de comprar en el camino, pruébalo.

Rize bebió del liquido espeso, no sabía mal, no era café de calidad, pero hace mucho que no tomaba café, al primer sorbo suspiro…

—No esta mal, pero ¿por qué me das un café luego de un castigo?. —Preguntó curiosa, claro no le hacia nada de gracia que el la torturara a su antojo.

—Porque creo que me gusta consentirte en este espantoso lugar, pero no me gusta que me mientas, me rompes el corazón. —Respondió dramáticamente con lo último, lo cual enfureció a Rize, pero siguió bebiendo.

—Terminaras malcriándome en ese caso. —_"O matándome"_ pensó enojada.

—Tal vez, de hecho hoy quise mostrarte el menú de hoy, no tuve tiempo en la tarde para visitarte además cambie algunos "platillos", espero que agrade alguna de las opciones.

Furuta le sonrió para mostrarle unas cuantas fotografías instantáneas, eran de cuatro investigadores todos con expresiones simples y distraídas (como si les hubieran tomado las fotos sin que se dieran cuenta) en donde todas tenían un nombre escrito con tinta roja como "Patê de hombre" "Nuggets de tripas" "Sopa roja" y "Dangos de ojos azules", Rize miró por un momento espantada la fotografía de Kaneki con el apodo de "Nuggets de tripas", tragó saliva ya que se sorprendía que Nimura estaba tan desquiciado de asesinar a su compañero solo para alimentarla.

—Buena elección. —dijo Nimura al verla tomar la fotografía de Haise mirándola con malicia.

—¿Entonces serias capaz de asesinar al investigador Haise tu compañero por darme de comer?

—Si, aunque con tu apetito lo tendría en el refrigerador para que no se acabara tan rápido, no es como si te dejara sola con él para que te lo comieras. —Furuta se cruzó de brazos diciendo lo último enojado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me pondría muy celoso. —Dijo serio, pero mostrando su punto débil por ella.

Rize en un acto disfrazado de compresión, dejo de beber y saco su mano del hueco para acariciar la mano su hermano, dejándolo sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que ella le demostraba algo de cariño, aunque en el fondo ella quería partirle la muñeca.

—¿Enserio? No tenía idea—Rize dulcifico su voz como si usara el tono de una madre compresiva. —Pobre Nimura, imagino todo lo que has pasado por este mundo cruel, victima de las circunstancias de la vida.

Furuta se dejo acariciar creyéndose esas palabras, como él ahora venía a visitarla de noche no había nadie cerca, bajo su rostro a la altura de la mano de ella y beso sus nudillos sujetándole la mano (notando que estaba levemente temblorosa de pulso), Rize miró casi asustada, apretaba la otra mano en puño, si demostrarle unas pocas migas de amor hacia que dejara de hacerle la existencia un infierno lo haría, pero esperaba que funcionara, ella sintió un pequeño pellizco ya que Nimura le había mordido ligeramente la mano como si la marcara.

—No tienes idea de cómo quiero meterme a esa celda contigo. —dijo Nimura en voz baja todavía con la cabeza baja para subir la mirarla y darle un mensaje silencioso con sus ojos afilados oscuros llenos de hambre, como si un animal aguantara las ansias para devorar a su presa.

Rize solo se sonrojo, causando mas satisfacción a Furuta, ella tapo su boca con su mano libre y bajo la mirada hacia la izquierda. —No me digas esas cosas, te meterás en problemas…

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Dijo Nimura al soltarle la mano para tomar la taza de café vacía y despedirse de ella, pero antes de que se fuera vio las fotos. —A si que ¿quieres los nuggets…?

—No. —Rize respondió firme interrumpiendo a un curioso Nimura. —Quiero la sopa roja…se ve mas saludable que el investigador Haise.

Furuta se le quedo viendo como si sospechara algo, pero después de esa escena de Rize preocupándose por él, el efecto de su hechizo todavía surgía efecto.

—Ya veo…tienes razón, no vale la pena matarlo por ahora, pero ya que lo mencionas ¿qué opinas del investigador Haise Sasaki?

"_Es una persona amable que tiene el mínimo sentido común conmigo, en este circo montado por nuestra dinastía de horror"_. Pensó Rize mientras veía la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Es un hombre aburrido y anticuado, me recuerda a Kishuo, pero en una versión mas joven. —Rize resoplo como si le fuera un fastidio su compañero.

—Tienes razón, ciertamente yo soy mas simpático que él.

Rize le sonrió con sarcasmo, deseando las buenas noches a su medio hermano. Nimura se fue tomando uno de los elevadores.

Rize pasó a su baño para vomitar el café y enjuagar su boca, si seguía así iba a quemarse la garganta, luego lavó sus manos con agua y jabón como si quisiera sacarse una suciedad increíble de sus manos, la marca del beso de Nimura le había dejado una ligera marca roja en su mano, se borraría en poco tiempo, pero limpio sus manos mas de dos veces, bebió agua combinada con un poco sangre y cayo rendida en la cama, no quería dormir después de ese episodio con su medio hermano.

—¿Y si llegara a entrar?. —Se preguntó al momento que el cansancio la reclamó.

Pasaron los horas y Rize estaba durmiendo en su cama, se despertó un momento por el sonido de su celda abriéndose, pero no veía nada, de hecho estaba en una negrura absoluta como si se hubieran ido todas las luces de las instalaciones, se sentó en la cama escuchando unos ligeros pasos.

—¿Quién es?. —Preguntó intentando con el olfato identificar algún olor, pero nada conocido.

La persona misteriosa se puso frente a ella (ya que los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella), repitió la pregunta, pero nadie respondía alzó la mano tanteando en la oscuridad hasta que toco a alguien, tal vez toco el abdomen o el costado de alguien que usaba una camisa en ese momento, retrocedió asustada intentando rodear la cama, si esa persona había dejado la puerta abierta podría escapar.

La misteriosa persona la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente y ella grito que la soltara mientras pateaba, fue empujada en la cama y la persona (que supo que era hombre por el tamaño de las manos, la fuerza y masa corporal) se puso arriba de ella, empezó a presentir lo peor cuando sintió como él desconocido olfateaba su cuello y pasaba su manos por toda su cintura.

—Te dije que vendría…—Escucho la voz de Nimura susurrándole al oído para luego morderle el cuello.

—¡Basta!. —Rize gritó y despertó acalorada, había sido un sueño (o mas bien una pesadilla), su celda fue abierta, pero no estaba en la oscuridad total, su celda se abrió revelando la presencia de Kaneki, ella lo miraba sorprendida (y en cierta forma aliviada). Olvidaba que todos los investigadores tenían esas tarjetas, cualquiera podía entrar a su celda, si Arima y Kaneki entraban, Nimura también podría…

—Rize ¿estás bien?. —Kaneki preguntó preocupado desde la puerta, el grito de Rize se escucho tan claro como si la hubieran estando torturando en su propio cuarto, ya eran las 5:00 am y como de costumbre venía a visitarla para darle alimento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rize se quedo muda, miraba sus manos que estaban temblorosas, su camisón estaba desacomodado mostrando su hombro izquierdo y parte del inicio su pecho, respiraba acalorada mirando al cegador negro.

Kaneki se acerco con cautela, parecía perturbada, se sentó a su lado en la cama, él acerco sus manos a su rostro y ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lagrimas surgían solas de sus ojos morados.

—¿Qué te paso?. —Preguntó esperando paciente la respuesta.

—…Creí que alguien había entrado a mi celda, pero solo fue un mal sueño. —Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo como Kaneki como la tomaba del rostro y le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos callosas.

Ella se separó de él para acomodarse el camisón, la respiración de Rize se escucho con mas normalidad, como si empezara a calmarse para verlo con expresión cansada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida Kaneki?. —Preguntó la ghoul.

Él sorprendido por su respuesta, negó con la cabeza. —No lo se, nadie sabe en realidad cuanto tenemos de vida…aquí no es la excepción.

—Desde que estoy aquí siento que cuando abro los ojos será mi último día.

—Últimamente me ocurre lo mismo.

—¿Así que tú también eres un condenado a muerte?

—…Si.

—Que cruel, y ¿por qué no escapas?

—Porque tengo asuntos que resolver, además estoy atado por voluntad a ciertas personas.

Rize acerco su mano y acaricio su cabello negro con una simple caricia, sonriendo. —Que peculiar Kaneki, tan poco común, cualquiera con el poder que tu tienes ya abría huido o asesinado a sus creadores.

—¿Pero, es que es lo que te gusta de mi?¿verdad?

—Así es. —Ella dejo de acariciar su cabello para limpiar sus propias lagrimas.

Kaneki noto los restos de sus lagrimas frescas en su bello rostro, al parecer se había llevado un buen susto, le dio un pequeño pañuelo y le pasó una pequeña bolsa con sangre comentándole que no era su sangre si no la de alguien mas.

—¿Se la robaste a alguien?

—Eso no importa…lo importante es que estés alimentada.

—Gracias. —Ella bebió con lentitud, ciertamente el sabor no era igual, pero era sangre con nutrientes ricos para su cuerpo, bebió hasta que vacío la bolsa entregándosela a Kaneki para luego limpiarse las lagrimas.

Él recordó que Arima la había interrogado y que lucía mas estresada de lo normal, comenzó a preocuparse.—¿Te han hecho algo malo en los interrogatorios con Arima?.

—Solo me hizo muchas preguntas y me hizo pruebas de veneno para ver cuanto aguantaba.

—¡¿Te lastimo?!. —Preguntó alarmado.

—No sentí dolor, solo me dejo muy dormida con una especie de antídoto y no recuerdo como llegue a mi cama. —Rize comenzó a sobarse la frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

Kaneki se atrevió a acariciarle la cabeza y acomodarle un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero ella se tensó, bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, ¿te estoy molestando?. —Preguntó preocupado, ella lucía como si le dolieran sus simples caricias deteniéndose en el acto, tal vez se estaba sobrepasando.

—No es eso…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me demuestre gentileza. —Rize le sonrió de manera triste, revelándole que ella no había tenido contacto normal con alguien en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te doy miedo?

—No. —Ella negó sonriendo. —Pero como sabrás tu y yo no tenemos un historial normal, todavía me sorprende lo que haces por mi…

—Así que te extraña un poco mis acciones.

—¿Y a ti no?. —Pregunto sorprendida.

—No.

Rize se acerco lentamente eliminando la distancia entre los dos, Kaneki solo se quedo quieto cuando Rize lo abrazo lentamente rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, él se sorprendió, sería muy fácil para ella morderle el cuello y acabar con su vida, pero solo sentía su respiración cerca de su oído, cuando Rize iba a separarse de él sorpresivamente Kaneki la rodeo de su cintura correspondiéndole el extraño abrazo que compartían juntándola mas con su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué me abrazas?. —Preguntó Kaneki en voz baja.

—Olvidaba que se sentía, pero ¿por qué me correspondes?

—Porque a veces olvido que no eres parte de mi imaginación, es increíble que te vea en este lugar…

—¿Cómo si fuera un sueño?

—Algo así…pero me alegro que sigas con vida.

El silencio reinaba a esas horas de la madrugada, era la hora en que nadie llegaba en horas laborales normales y los prisioneros permanecían tranquilos. Permanecieron en esa postura hasta que de poco a poco se separaron, solo para quedarse en silencio, Rize acaricio su rostro recitando un pequeño "gracias" sonriéndole, posando su mano en su mejilla, él cerro los ojos, ella acaricio con su pulgar cerca de la comisura de su boca y él se atrevió a tomar su mano para besar su pulgar lentamente dejando a Rize sonrojada, parecía sorprendida, cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo abrió los ojos grandes y ella quito la mano de su rostro, se disculpo rápido con ella haciendo una reverencia y salió de la celda.

Kaneki observo como Rize solo lo miraba extrañada desde su cama cuando cerro la puerta, camino casi con prisa fuera de kokuria, había cruzado una línea con ella con ese pequeño gesto, no parecía ofendida o asustada, pero ¿cómo iba a verle a los ojos si con ese gesto le había demostrado que tenía un interés _particular_ en ella?, recordó cuando la conoció y maldijo a sus tiempos cuando era totalmente humano, ¿y si su interés por ella no había desaparecido…?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki llego a la puerta de su hogar, queriéndose meter a su alcoba topándose a Mutsuki por uno de los pasillos de la casa, su estudiante tenía puesto su uniforme como cuando iban de encubiertos haciéndose pasar por ghouls, los viejos tiempos cuando era Haise Sasaki.

—Sensei…—Dijo Mutsuki con una expresión de sorpresa, podría preguntar que hacia a esas horas rondando en la casa o porque había salido, su estudiante movió su nariz como presintiera un olor nuevo.

—Buenas noches Mutsuki…—Le dijo con tranquilidad en medio del pasillo.

—Sensei va a amanecer en una hora.

—¿Así?, en ese caso volveré a la cama. —Le sonrió y se fue a su habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Mutsuki de nuevo…

—Llevas un olor diferente sensei, un olor nuevo.

"_Como el perfume de una mujer", _pensó con angustia Mutsuki.

Volteo la mirada, olvidaba que Mutsuki tenía un olfato muy bueno, hablaba del aroma de Rize de ese extraño abrazo que compartieron, no dijo nada y cerro la puerta, se recargo en la puerta, camino hacia la cama cuando se quito la gabardina negra antes de colgarla en el respaldo de la silla la olfateo, la fragancia de Rize seguía impregnada en su ropa y en la piel de su cuello haciendo suspirar.

De repente se sintió sediento por un momento y tragó saliva, sintió calor y se quito la camisa, creyó escuchar la voz de Rize e imagino su imagen sentada en la cama con él, ¿qué estaba pasando?...Ella no podía provocarle todo eso ¿o si?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, varias personas comenzaron a enfermar en kokuria, pero como toda enfermedad, la epidemia comenzaba con un primer sujeto, después de que la bandeja envenenada estuviera en contacto con quien repartía la comida ese día murió por estar en contacto con el caldo de veneno de la bandeja 1220, las personas que estuvieron en contacto con el cadáver infectado del prisionero 1221 cometieron un pequeño error de no hacer el protocolo de limpieza correcto, los restos del cadáver no fueron al tratamiento de drenaje para que un equipo mas forense investigaba el cadáver, pero los trajes no fueron desechados de manera correcta y los guantes estaban ligeramente rotos cuando tocaron el cadáver, las dos personas encargadas de dicha tarea caminaron por la cafetería, tocaron mesas, vasos sin lavarse las manos, esta enfermedad de manera invisible comenzó a avanzar, en el pasado las pestes se propagaban por agentes externos asintomáticos a las enfermedades como las moscas o pulgas, pero los nuevos agentes eran los dedos descuidados del equipo de limpieza, por si no fuera poco, varios ghouls comenzaron a enfermar por lo mismo, unos vomitando en las mesas sangre asqueando y alertando a los investigadores, unos no quemaban los objetos contaminados por los ghouls, no quemaban las sabanas o llevaban ropa limpia, los prisioneros que apenas comenzaban a enfermarse tomaban y devolvían las bandejas de comida vacías, alguien tropezaba con el carrito de bandejas tocando por descuido los objetos, alguien vomitaba, alguien compartía un bocado con otra persona, descuidos menores en un mal mayor que se cocinaban lentamente.

Rize era un potencial agente contaminante, ella estuvo cerca de las toxinas, si no fuera porque vomitaba los males potenciales hubiera muerto como un "accidente", Arima la hizo probar pequeñas dosis de TTX y venenos parecidos para ir resolviendo el caso, ella no contó nada de la comida envenenada de Nimura, con el temor de ser devorada, maltratada, cocinada y que repitiera esa rutina con ella. No se sentía protegida y que Arima la viera con sus ojos afilados y fríos no iba a ayudarle, le preguntaba si había visto algo, ella negaba, preguntaba si alguien la molestaba, ella negaba de nuevo, preguntaba por Haise Sasaki (Kaneki Ken) y ella decía "Es muy amable conmigo".

Rize se desmayo después de que le dieran un antídoto para las pruebas, Arima recordaba leer el expediente de Haise y ver que tenía un párrafo reprobatorio que tenía que ver con una visita muy prolongada con la prisionera 1220 la otra noche dejándolo curioso.

Resultados: Rize fue expuesta a las toxinas, no estaba contaminada, sin embargo no debía confiarse (podía presentar síntomas mas adelante o ser asintomática).

Luego de que Arima se llevara a la prisionera a su celda y la acostara en su cama, quemo su propia ropa que uso, mando a cambiar las sabanas y la ropa usadas de Rize por nuevas (por si acaso), ya que los venenos que se usaron en la prisionera 1221 podían tener consecuencias severas, pero nadie imaginaria que un investigador besaría la mano de la prisionera alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche y que otro besara su pulgar a las 5:15 de la madrugada. Por suerte ella lavó sus manos dos veces después de las 11:00 pm, no había peligro de otro contagio ¿verdad?.

El día estuvo nublado cuando Rize (usando un uniforme nuevo) leía en la mesa jugando un juego de palabras con el libro que le había prestado Kaneki, formando la oración: El cadáver exquisito probara el vino nuevo*.

De repente un apagón ocurrió en kokuria, ella miró la ventana y a los agentes desconcertados por el apagón.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?. —Preguntó un agente.

—Algún imbécil derramo aceite de pescado en el generador de luz. —Respondió otro riendo.

¿Solo era un efímero apagón verdad? ¿Qué podía salir mal?

.

.

.

**Notas finales:** Hola queridos lectores, seguimos con las actualizaciones esta vez es un capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que les haya gustado, los veo hasta el nuevo capitulo, hasta entonces lean muchos fanfics, cuídense mucho y sean felices.

*Notas: El juego de palabras que juega Rize se llama literalmente _"el cadáver exquisito beberá el vino nuevo" _quien quiera investigarlo y jugarlo esta muy interesante, sirve para matar el rato y para tener nuevas ideas (por si a alguien le interesa).


	7. Perros lazarillos

**La teoría del caos**

**Capítulo 7: Perros lazarillos.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La oscuridad invadió la prisión ese día, cuando la luz se extinguió después se encendieron las luces rojas por protocolo de seguridad, las celdas de los prisioneros que funcionaban con un sistema eléctrico hicieron un sonido extraño y fueron selladas por el mismo programa (solo podían abrirse manualmente por una llave maestra), las cámaras de seguridad se desactivaron al igual que el aire acondicionado, los refrigeradores y las computadoras también murieron. Los investigadores que estaban en la prisión fueron contactando a sus superiores por teléfono dejando sus interrogatorios con los prisioneros.

Todos sabían que por una emergencia tenían que presentarse en el piso de evacuación ya que el apagón estaba durando mas de 20 minutos, Rize noto la oscuridad casi omnipresente y tuvo un mal presentimiento...un extraño olor casi imperceptible comenzó a manifestarse.

Cuando la mayoría de investigadores de turno estaban en la recepción de la prisión, solo tenían que usar las llaves para salir del edificio (que al igual que las celdas de estaban cerradas automáticamente), pero la llave maestra que se usaba para la puerta principal no estaba. Mientras los encargados de seguridad estaban buscando como locos, las salidas de emergencia tampoco abrían, al parecer nadie podía entrar o salir de kokuria.

Los agentes del CCG estaban entrenados a todo tipo de situaciones para cualquier emergencia, cuando se les informo que no se encontraban las llaves, al principio nadie entró en pánico, pero muchos se habían empezado a sentir mal desde ayer y hoy por la mañana, más porque los prisioneros comenzaron a enfermar, algunos empezaron a temer algo peor cuando uno de sus compañeros cayo al suelo vomitando sangre.

**0o00o0ooo0oo0**

Cuando el apagón ocurrió, Kaneki estaba en uno de los elevadores de la prisión, en el momento en que las luces se fueron y el elevador se detuvo espero paciente en la oscuridad, pero nada ocurrió…con la luz de su teléfono ilumino todo el elevador tomo el hueco de amabas puertas y jaló con fuerza para abrir un poco la puerta, termino usando su kagune como palanca solo para comprobar que estaba frente a una pared. Suspiró y miro hacia arriba, había una pequeña manija que servía como salida de emergencia, con su kagune tiro de ella y un agujero surgió del techo del elevador.

De un brinco subió hacia el techo para poder salir del elevador, el apagón había durado mas tiempo de lo normal, algo no andaba bien, cuando vio que podía salir por arriba solo tuvo que tirar de las puertas metálicas de la pared usando su kagune nuevamente para salir.

Se arrastro por el suelo al salir cuando algo húmedo toco su mano enguantada _"¿Sangre?"_, un agente del CCG estaba acostado boca abajo en un charco de sangre y vomito, Kaneki miro además las luces rojas de emergencia, _"tal como una película de terror", _pensó el cegador negro.

Tomo a su compañero para ponerlo recargado en la pared, le hablo para ver si lo escuchaba, pero la persona parecía dormida, además su olor era nauseabundo, oía su ligera respiración, tomo al hombre del brazo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, bajaron tres pisos hasta la recepción la mayoría de los agentes estaban reunidos, como eran los primeros turnos de la mañana calculaba 50 personas en la recepción. Cuando empezó a preguntar entre sus compañeros que pasaba nadie sabía, habían ido unos cuantos al generador de luz de la prisión, pero no habían vuelto.

Luego de unos minutos, los agentes designados para ver el generador de luz de emergencia regresaban unos mareados, caminado a rastras, cuando se les pregunto ¿qué les había pasado?, el agente que mas parecía resistir la odisea de volver a la recepción solo dijo.

—Hay algo peligroso en los pisos mas bajos, creemos que hay una especie de gas extraño que crea el vertigo y da la sensación de desmayo, no tiene un olor particular, pero es demasiado fuerte como si una fuerza invisible te golpeara.

Acto seguido el agente vomito en el piso alertando y asustando a los demas agentes, el charco era oscuro por el color de la sangre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rize intentó abrir la puerta de su celda, pero esta no abría, había pasado al menos una hora y media desde el apagón, se sentía extraña, como si toda esa luz roja sombría mezclada con algunos tintes de oscuridad fueran a aplastarla. Los prisioneros empezaron a inquietarse (o a emocionarse), algunos también intentaron abrir sus puertas, no había investigadores mirando, así que a todos les gustaba el ambiente caótico.

El olor extraño que ella presentía seguía en el aire y algunos prisioneros empezaron a golpear sus puertas y sus ventanas de las celdas, los ruidos de gente golpeando las puertas de metal y ventanas de vidrio (que en teoría no podían ser atravesadas con facilidad) comenzó a ser pensar a Rize que a lo mejor era una buena oportunidad de escapar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ruidos que fueron silenciados abruptamente por investigadores con cubre bocas improvisados que iban en la oscuridad con lámparas y sus armas callando a los ghouls con gritos amenazantes.

Uno de los agentes hablo con voz de comandante, haciendo que todos los prisioneros guardaran silencio.

—Ha ocurrido un apagón en kokuria y se necesitan prisioneros para bajar con agentes para encender el generador de luz, la razón de pedir su cooperación es porque hay un gas que al parecer solo los ghouls pueden oler, pero nosotros no.

Les explicaron un plan simple, usarlos como perros lazarillos (ya ellos tenían mejor olfato) para identificar el origen del gas misterioso que al parecer ellos resistían mas que ellos.

Varios ghouls comenzaron a abuchear, a replicar, mientras los investigadores iluminaban las celdas oscuras, Rize ponía atención a la escena, escuchaba los murmullos de los investigadores solo oraciones cortas cómo _"Este prisionero está despierto…" "Este al parecer esta desmayado" "Aquel parece muerto"._

Mientras que algunos ghouls se quedaban dormidos en sus celdas desmayados por el aparente olor otros estaban despiertos, alguien ilumino la celda de Rize la luz cegadora hizo que se tapara la el rostro por un momento.

—¿Rize?. —Era la voz de Kaneki.

—Hola investigador, ¿por qué ocurrio el apagón?

—No sabemos identificar todavía que lo causo, ¿no te sientes mareada o con sueño?

—No en realidad.

Él la miraba con preocupación, el cegador negro murmuro algo en voz baja como _"Me lo suponía"._

—¿Yo voy a ser escogida para salir?. —Preguntó interesada.

—Espero que no.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando se buscaron "perros lazarillos" para bajar al generador del CCG y detectar el supuesto gas que había en el ambiente se les advirtio a las prisioneros que cualquier intento de agresion se castigaba con la ejecución inmediata.

Los diez ghouls que fueron escogidos de varios pisos eran considerados "buenos prisioneros" no presentaban signos de agresión y eran un tanto sumisos, se irian con una pareja de investigadores. El prisionero estaría atado de manos y con una especie de bozal que también cubría el cuello, se les permitia hablar, pero en caso que quisieran atacar a alguien el aparato de tortura mandaba un choque electrico a partir del cuello, lo cual era sumamente mortal (ni siquiera el cegador negro sabía que existía ese bozal). Solo faltaba un prisionero para cubrir el sotano y parte de la morgue para buscar el origen del veneno, Hinami quedo dormida por el gas cuando el cegador negro fue a verla y Rize no fue escogida haciendo que Kaneki respirara un poco tranquilo.

Hasta que…

—Yo solicito a la prisionera 1220, si no me equivoco ella tiene bastante resistencia fisica. —La voz de Nimura sono por los corredores.

Kaneki miro sorprendido a su compañero no lo había visto en toda la mañana, aparecio de los pasillos oscuros usando un cubrebocas negro, Kaneki dirigió su mirada a Rize quien estaba con una mirada aparentemente asustada retrocediendo unos pasos (adentrandose mas en las penumbras de su celda), pero no decía nada, su compañero solo paso a lado suyo y uso una de las llaves maestras para abrir la celda de la ghoul. Nadie le dijo nada al agente Furuta dado que se le consideraba un buen investigador y en teoría no tendría problemas con la prisionera 1220, pero había un detalle.

—En ese caso yo te acompaño, tenemos que ir de dos y no llevas un arma. —Dijo el cegador negro.

Su compañero al principio lo miró sorprendido, pero solo encogío los hombros para entrar a la celda y acercase con bastante confianza a la ghoul sonriendole mostrandole unas simples esposas con una cadena larga, pero al parecer ella no iba a llevar bozal.

—¿Y ella solo va a llevar las esposas?. —Preguntó el cegador negro cerca de la puerta.

—Asi es, ella no necesita el bozal…es una buena chica. —Dijo sonriendo Nimura mientras le deslizaba las esposas a Rize a sus delgadas muñecas.

Rize soltó un gruñido con esa afirmación como si le fastidiara ese comentario. Inclusive cuando Nimura tiro de la cadena ella se resistió un poco al salir, pero cuando salió la pelimorada de su celda parecía fascinada mirando a todos lados porque era la primera vez que salía. Rize en los primeros pisos camino detrás de los investigadores sin decir nada, hasta que el cegador negro le preguntó.

—¿Qué tanto puedes percibir el olor del veneno?.

—Lo suficiente para decirles que mientras mas bajemos, sera peor para los tres. —Respondió la pelimorada.

**0o0o0o00o00o0o0**

Los tres comenzarón a bajar el viaje de escaleras y pasillos solitarios con esa luz roja que pobremente iluminaba bien su camino, caminaban a ciegas por las escaleras con Rize detrás de ellos, pero mientras iban avanzando ella tomaba la delantera y se detenía en tramos para saber donde el olor era más fuerte, Kaneki secretamente corroboraba con ella ya que tenían el sentido del olfato bastante sensible, la extraña colaboración sabía por donde moverse, pero nadie decía nada.

Bajaron hasta casi lo mas bajo de la prisión (tres pisos antes del área del sotano junto con la morgue) con la ghoul al frente comenzando a toser levemente, la sensación de vertigo y mareo era mas fuerte abajo, Rize era quien lo sentía primero.

Escucharon otros pasos y un fuerte golpe en uno de los pasillos, otro de sus compañero (un adulto) los llamó ya que habían tenido un percance con su prisionero y su compañero quien estaba tendido en el suelo con el hombro herido y el ghoul muerto bocabajo en un charco de sangre, la imagén del cadáver en esa luz roja de las penumbras de la prisión , hizo que Rize tuviera un ligero escalofrió en los hombros, Furuta noto el temblor de sus hombros sonriendo, con algo de discresión tomo su muñeca izquierda, pero ella al sentir su toque volteó a verlo con enfado soltandose de él.

Uno de los aparentes prisioneros resitió los choques electricos del cuello y termino atacando a uno de los agentes mas novatos con su kagune, empujando contra la pared cuando el gas venenoso comenzó a marear a la pareja y el prisionero aprovecho para intentar escapar, fue ejecutado por el otro agente, pero quedaba un hueco para ir a explorar el área de los multiples sotanos.

—Pensamos que uno de ustedes nos podría acompañar arriba y él otro seguir investigando abajo, solo para no dejar la misión sobre este desliz.

—Yo podría irme con la prisionera 1220. —Propusó Furuta.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —El cegador negro ajusto sus lentes haciendo que los otros dos agentes y Rize se le quedaran viendo.

—¿Qué quieres Haise?. —Preguntó Furuta.

—Por mi condición de quinx resistire mas el gas, si te vas solo con la prisionera no sabes si puedes salir, estás en un peligro mayor si bajas tantos niveles con ella, tu eres 100% humano, yo no.

—El agente Haise tiene razón Furuta, además estás desarmado lo menos que queremos son mas bajas en nuestra situación. —El compañero de ambos investigadores jovenes estuvo de acuerdo con el cegador negro.

Antes de que Nimura pudiera protestar el compañero que estaba herido solto un quejido y se insistio que Furuta subiera con los investigadores para que Haise pudiera ir a ver de donde salía el veneno. Haise le quito la cadena de las manos a Furuta haciendo que Rize caminara a lado suyo, cuando el investigador del lunar bajo el ojo miró como Rize y Haise se alejaban con cierta curiosidad y fastidio (no le gustaba que alguien le quitara lo que él imaginaba que era suyo), escucho levemente la voz de su compañero.

—¿Estás bien?.

—Si, solo que las esposas me lastiman, quiero comer cuando volvamos. —Rize contestó.

—Muy bien.

**0o00000o000o0o0o0**

Llegaron al piso de la morgue, el olor del gas se volvia mas fuerte, ambos vieron la gran puerta blanca con la palabra "MORGUE" ambos comenzaron a sentirse mal, aunque Kaneki llevaba un cubrebocas el misterioso gas comenzaba a querer doblegarlo, volteó a ver Rize quien jadeaba como si le costara respirar dando exalaciones largas y cansadas, la ghoul comenzo a sentarse en el suelo, al parecer ya no quería caminar.

—¿Rize?

—Me siento…rara, no puedo mover las piernas.

—Tenemos que volver ya sabemos de donde viene el olor.

—Si…

Kaneki con la fuerza que le quedaba aviso por el comunicador a sus compañeros, despues de escuchar el ruido blanco del aparato, alguien aviso que se había podido acceder al generador de luz y que ya pronto lo encenderían, Kaneki comenzó a sentirse mareado, Rize se puso de pie torpemente para volver a caer, Kaneki la ayudo a levantarse haciendo que ella se recargara en él mientras la sujetaba del brazo rodeando su espalda, sosteniendola, caminaron de nuevo ambos jadeando. Pasaron solo cinco minutos caminando por ese pasillo antes de volver a las escaleras, pero se sintió en ambos como si hubiera pasado una hora. Ahora él perdió el equilibrio tropezando, Rize cayó con él.

Los dos ahora sentados, uno cerca del otro jadeando, solos en esa semi oscuridad, Kaneki quiso levantarse, pero comenzó a ver doble, sus manos no soltaron la cadena de Rize, sus ojos se sintieron pesados, escucho un zumbido y luego nada. Quedo inconsiente unos minutos.

En esa oscuridad que parecía eterna, mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados escucho el sonido de un latido tranquilo y constante (como el corazón de alguien), su cabeza se recargaba en algo suave y calido que subía bajaba con lentitud, quería levantarse él sabía que no era el momento de estar quieto, pero el hipnotico sonido lo relajaba, juntó con unas manos suaves que acariciaban su cabello azabache adormeciendolo aun mas.

Lo que lo hizo volver de esa tranquilidad fue la voz de Rize llamandolo.—Despierta Kaneki, todavía tenemos que regresar. —Su dulce voz lo hizo abrir los ojos de poco a poco. —A menos…que quieras que escape.

Podía sentir la vibración de su voz en su mejilla…ya que sin darse cuenta su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de Rize.

Él abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza no podía ver todavía. La luz volvió en un instante a la prisión, revelándole efectivamente había descansado su cabeza en el pecho de Rize ya que estaba arrida de ella, se regaño a si mismo, no debió haberse desmayado y mucho menos haber aterrizado su cabeza en el pecho de ella, observó a Rize que seguía acostada en el suelo mirando con curiosidad y que sus manos seguían amarradas…pero si Rize estaba atada ¿cómo pudo haberle acariciado el cabello?¿Cómo pudo haber obtenido tanta movilidad?, se quitó enseguida de ella, si alguien los veía podrían pensar mal de él en esa postura con ella tan comprometida.

Él se levantó y ayudo a Rize a ponerse de pie, el ambiente se aligeraba si habían logrado encender la electricidad, los ventiladores comenzarían a circular y reciclar el aire. Se quito su cubre bocas, el olor estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?. —Preguntó curioso Kaneki.

—¿Hacer qué…?.—Respondió Rize.

—Ya sabes cuando me dijiste que despertara.

Rize ladeo la cabeza sin saber exactamente a que se refería, él tampoco entendía _"¿Ella se desató en algún momento o fue solo mi imaginación?" _pensó Kaneki negando_._

—Olvídalo, sigamos…—Dijo al final Kaneki.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaba uno al lado del otro, mientras subían no se sentían tanto los rastros de veneno, ni en los ductos de ventilación o las puertas.

—Rize-san, ¿me estoy sobrepasando contigo?. —Preguntó el cegador negro.

—¿De qué manera?

—De lo que paso en la oscuridad…recargue mi cabeza sobre tu pecho.

—¿En serio? Casi ni lo sentí, pero ¿te hizo sentir mejor no es así?

—Lo siento.

—¿Siempre te disculpas cuando te recargas en el pecho de alguna chica?

Él raramente se sonrojaba, pero Rize le sonrió con malicia, no debía seguir con ese comportamiento con ella.

Ella se rió un momento.—Ciertamente, me tratas mejor que otros, no me mal entiendas, no me siento ofendida, lo que paso fue un accidente, se que no eres la clase de persona que se atrevería a sobrepasarse conmigo.

—Me alegra que me veas de esa forma.

—Si, ciertamente se nota que tienes miedo cuando te pasa algo así.

Él detuvo su marcho, ¿miedo de qué?, ella lo noto sin saber porque no avanzaban más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con miedo?. —Preguntó curioso Kaneki.

Rize se encogió los hombros. —Como la vez que grite en mi celda y te metiste para consolarme o cuando estábamos en la oscuridad, no se si es me tienes miedo o si tu tienes algo en tu interior que no quieras mostrarme, tal vez una faceta mas oscura y profunda que no quieras que salga a la luz.

Rize siguió caminando dándole la espalda haciendo la cadena se tensara, Kaneki le siguió el paso, dejándolo en que pensar con su ultimo comentario, cada vez más sus palabras lo dejaban pensando, ella confiaba en él, pero él no le tenía miedo. Al cabo de un rato, subieron por las ultimas escaleras de emergencia.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?. —Preguntó Rize mientras subían las escaleras.

—Si, con el aire circulando el olor se disipara, pero ¿y tú?. —Kaneki observó las manos de Rize que estaban ligeramente lastimadas de las muñecas.

—Con algo de alimento creo que estaré bien.

Kaneki detuvo su marcha mirando hacia el techo buscando cámaras de seguridad sin ver ninguna, Rize se detuvo con él mirándolo con curiosidad alzando la ceja.

—Creo que podré ayudarte con el alimento aquí. —Kaneki descubrió ligeramente su cuello abriendo su gabardina y parte de su camisa.

—¿Hablas en serio?. —En ese momento Rize sorprendida llevo sus manos atadas a la boca intentando torpemente ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Qué pasa…te da miedo?.

Y aunque Kaneki no tenía intención de desafiar a Rize, ella lo sintió como una carrera contra el tiempo.

"_Que interesante…_" pensó Rize.

Como Kaneki no podía desatar a Rize, ella se coloco un escalón arriba para estar un poco mas alta que él para poder acceder a su cuello con mayor facilidad, el cegador negro se metió entre sus brazos (como si ella lo abrazara), estaban sus rostros muy cerca y se vieron un momento a los ojos ya que la adrenalina comenzaría a correr en sus venas en el momento que ella mordiera el cuello de Kaneki, una extraña _tensión _se sintió en el aire, Rize solo le sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro investigador Haise?

Kaneki no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no que ella lo llamara por su otro nombre, pero con determinación le contestó—Hazlo…

Rize acercó su rostro al cuello de Kaneki olfateando al principio, pero para no dejarlo tan débil ubico el hueco de entre su cuello y su hombro, "_casi glorioso…"_ pensó Rize al cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su elixir.

Kaneki soltó un ligero gemido cuando Rize lo mordió sintiendo como esta vez sus dientes perforaban su piel y empapaban su camisa con su propia sangre, los dientes jalando de poco a poco su piel dolía, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto…¿por qué no le molestaba?, ¿por qué insistía que ella se alimentara de él?.

Alzó la cabeza para que ella tuviera un mejor acceso a su piel cerrando los ojos, ella se hundió mas en su cuello, sentía como bebía su sangre con lentitud, con cierta gentileza, pero ella hipnotizada con el sabor de la sangre lo mordió con algo mas de fuerza y él soltó un jadeo adolorido.

Por un momento ella se detuvo, sin alzar la cabeza ni nada…hasta que sintió como ella ahora besaba su hombro con lentitud con cierta ternura, pasando tímidamente su lengua en su herida recogiendo los rastros de sangre, Kaneki se atrevió a abrazarla de la cintura, acercándola, el dolor inicial iba disminuyendo, remplazándolo con otra sensación que no tenía nombre, pero era extrañamente placentera que le hacía sentir escalofríos y que el corazón le latiera como loco, ella besó parte de su cuello con sus labios empapados de sangre donde no lo había mordido manchando demás su piel culminando con el acto.

Se separaron de poco a poco de seguir alguien los atraparía. Rize alzó los brazos para que Kaneki pudiera separarse de ella. Rize observaba todos sus movimientos desde como él se cubría la herida del hombro, como se colocaba mejor su gabardina y ajustaba sus lentes. No había evidencia de sus actos mas que la boca roja de Rize.

Ella tenía la boca manchada con dos hilos grandes de sangre escurriendo, Rize intento limpiarse la sangre con el antebrazo desnudo, Kaneki ofreció ayudarle con la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo que estaba en su gabardina, ya que sería muy raro que ella tuviera sangre en la boca, _"pero es una buena cuartada, ya que todos los prisioneros enfermos han vomitado sangre y ella fue expuesta al veneno…"_ pensó Kaneki cuando limpiaba con gentileza la boca de la ghoul.

Los rastros de sangre no se habían ido por completo, pero ella ya no escurría. Siguieron subiendo escaleras arriba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Gracias…—Dijo Rize cuando ya casi llegaban al piso de recepción.

—Es un placer.

—¿Lo es?.

Él se le quedo viendo por su ultima pregunta, pero era algo que se quedaría en su cabeza parte del día (y en la noche cuando volviera a soñar), ¿realmente le gustaba que ella se alimentara de él de esa manera? En cualquier momento ella podría cambiar la jugada y realmente matarlo, pero ¿acaso esa sensación de la adrenalina por parte de ella le gustaba?.

"…_si, es un extraño placer". _Pensó el cegador negro, asustándose por la respuesta de subconsciente, cuando llegaron a la recepción de la kokuria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Cuando las llaves maestras fueron encontradas y el generador de luz volvieron, el resultado fueron 15 palomas enfermas, dos perros lazarillos ejecutados y una muerte por parte de las palomas.

"_Sopa Roja…"_ pensó Rize cuando Nimura apareció a las 9:00 de la noche para supuestamente interrogarla, entregándole un vaso desechable que se sentía caliente, ella sabía que contenía sangre. Él se sentó como siempre frente a ella para sonreírle, pero esta vez le pidió que le mostrara la parte "bonita" de su brazo izquierdo ( que era el reverso del antebrazo), él la tomo del brazo para acariciar la parte suave y mas blanca de su brazo notando que la marca de las esposas ya había desaparecido.

—No me toques, soy frágil y tengo el corazón amargo. —Dijo ella cuando sintió la mano de Nimura tocando con rigor toda la piel que podía, aprovechando para acariciarle con los dedos la palma de su mano, a ella no le gustaba su toque.

—Ah que lastima, aprovechando la situación a lo mejor te hubiera dejado escapar, pero eso te pasa por apostarle a Haise…pudiste haberte quejado cuando te fuiste con él. —Furuta dejó de acaricarla, sonriendole con malicia cuando ella regreso su brazo del lado de la celda mirandolo con enojo.

—Tu no estuviste en desacuerdo cuando baje con él.

—Se notaba a leguas que no querias bajar conmigo.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Claro, te iba a proponer una muy buena oferta.

—¿Qué oferta?

—Si atacabas a Haise en mi presencía podría fingir matarte, tu cuerpo sería trasladado en la morgue y yo te hubiera sacado de esta jaula.

Rize se quedó callada e impresionada, su mayor deseo era huir, pero temía que si aceptar la ayuda de Nimura prodría pasar del fuego a las brasas.

—…¿el aparato de choques no me abria matado o tú no te habrías metido en problemas?.

Nimura la miro con curiosidad, ella enfrente a otros investigadores se mostraba reacia con él, aliviada cuando no tenían porque estar juntos y ahora magicamente ella se mostraba mas _accesible_ cuando estaban solos.

—Yo estaría bien, el aparato no te mataría ¿crees que dejaría que te pusieran algo que te matara?

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, sin saber que ella estaba apretando los dientes, negó con la cabeza.

Nimura deslizó su mano por el hueco de la celda y acarició el dorso de su mano haciendo circulos con sus dedos, buscando que ella reaccionara, pero cuando ella subió la mirada observó una mirada vacía en sus ojos morados combinandola con una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo voy a salir de aquí. —dijo ella alegre con sus ojos lugubres.

Y él creyendose un poco esa complicidad que tenía con ella le sonrió de igual manera.

—Si, es muy probable que salgas de aquí querida mía.

.

.

.

**Notas finales: **Aquí les tengo el septimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores que siguen está historia. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y votos en ambas plataformas.

Como siempre, a quien sea que lea esto: Te deseo un bonito(a) día/tarde/noche.

Nos vemos ;)

**Comentario de edición**: Volví a subir este capítulo ya que la primera vez que lo subi hace tres horas tuve varios problemas con mi documento, a la hora que revise el archivo en Fanfiction algunas palabras google chrome las modifico como si quisiera traducir el documento, cuando lo empecé a leer ya publicado me di cuenta de esto y por eso estoy reemplanzando el capitulo. Una disculpa.


End file.
